いつも Itsumo - Miyusawa
by iiie
Summary: Kazuya tak pernah berfikir hidupnya akan lebih menarik setelah ia terjatuh ke sungai misterius. #Miyusawa IsekaiAU
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin berbagi apa yang ku tulis. Chara milik Terajima-sensei seorang.

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

.

"_Di Negeriku sangat hijau dan tak ada bangunan mengkilat dan menjulang tinggi seperti di sini_"

"_Benarkah? Jadi kau datang dari dunia paralel itu benar? Begitu maksudmu?_"

"_Tentu saja. Bukan kah kau lihat kita sangat mirip. Aku bahkan tak punya saudara kandung. Dan orang asing tak mungkin semirip ini bukan?!_"

"_Ya sepertinya dunia itu memang nyata adanya, Wakabayasi-san_"

"_Aku pastikan itu memang ada_"

Kazuya melirik malas benda persegi yang menggantung di dinding kafe dari balik kacamatanya. Benda itu menampilkan tiga pria tengah berbincang. Seorang pembawa acara dan dua orang yang sangat mirip.

Rencananya Kazuya ingin bersantai di kedai kopi langganannya dan menghindar dari sibuknya kegiatan sekolah. Bagaimanapun tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir baginya sebagai anak SMA untuk menentukan masa depan yang akan di tujunya, dan tentunya sangatlah sibuk belajar mati-matian untuk ujian akhir nanti. Walau Kazuya yakin tanpa belajar mati-matian pun ia akan menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik.

Kedai yang biasa di kunjungi bukanlah kedai ramai pengunjung yang berisik, kedai ini hanya untuk orang kolot yang ingin ketenangan. Tapi televisi yang biasa menampilkan video musik klasik entah kenapa beralih pada chanel yang biasa menyiarkan acara topik hangat para aktor ternama.

Ponsel Kazuya bukanlah smartphone seperti orang pada umumnya di zaman modern seperti ini, ia lebih suka ponsel flip silver metalik yang dimiliknya. Tapi Kazuya selalu tau soal topik hangat akhir pekan. Tanpa media sosial dan tv yang di tontonnya Kazuya masih memiliki telinga yang tak sengaja mendengar saat teman sekelasnya bergosip ria saat jam kosong.

Beberapa hari terakhir, dunia media di hebohkan atas munculnya dua wajah yang familiar di layar tv. Namanya Wakabayasi Gou, aktor muda seumuran dengannya. Yang Kazuya dengar, aktor itu sedang melejit popularitas nya karena akting dalam drama yang di mainkannya. Bakat aktingnya luar biasa dan mengagumkan, itu yang Kazuya dengar selama setengah tahun terakhir. Kemudian kehebohan dari pemuda aktor itu muncul karena di kabarkan memiliki saudara kembar. Alih-alih mengaku kembar, justru Wakabayasi bilang ia bahkan tak memiliki saudara kandung maupun kerabat lain selain kedua orangtuanya. Dan yang menjadi hebohnya lagi, pemuda yang di duga saudara kembar sang aktor justru mengatakan dia juga bernama Wakabayasi Gou dan bukan berasal dari dunia ini.

Cukup, Kazuya sudah cukup dengan mendengar, itu saja sudah membuatnya muak. Mau sejauh apa aktor itu ingin menjadi liputan no 1 dan mau selaris apa para media menjadikannya topik hangat beberapa hari ini. Walau dirinya tak merasa di rugikan tapi tetap saja itu konyol. Kazuya cukup sering menghela nafas beratnya karena terlalu memikirkan kekonyolan itu.

Tak terasa kopinya sudah habis dan sandwich yang di pesan bahkan hanya ia sentuh sedikit. Nafsu makannya menghilangkan karena mendengar berita konyol itu lagi. Kazuya mendengus geli karena dirinya juga merasa konyol.

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Akhir pekannya sudah tak sibuk dengan kegiatan klub seperti dulu. Setelah musim panas ia keluar dari klub bisbol yang ia tekuni sejak SD, dan sekarang waktunya ia fokus untuk ke jenjang pro atau memilih kuliah terlebih dahulu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kazuya dilema.

Langit senja memang paling indah untuk di lihat. Kazuya berjalan di pinggiran trotoar karena jarak kafe dan tempat tinggalnya tidaklah jauh. Kazuya bisa di bilang anak dari keluarga yang cukup mampu. Ayahnya memiliki bengkel besar dan sang ibu membuka restoran yang menyajikan makanan khas Jepang. Kazuya tidaklah di tuntut untuk melakukan yang terbaik, tapi ia di berkahi menjadi yang terbaik.

Setelah berhenti dari klub bisbol Kazuya hanya belajar dan bersantai. Monoton, karena ia juga tak pandai untuk berteman. Tapi sebulan setelah itu tiba-tiba Kazuya tertarik dengan _Dojo_ _Kendo_ dekat rumahnya. Ia iseng berkunjung dan tertarik menggunakan dua shinai, dan mencoba gerakan dasar dengan satu shinai terlebih dahulu.

Saat itu Kazuya juga bingung karena dia memiliki bakat lain selain bisbol. Si pemilik _Dojo_ cukup terkejut karena Kazuya cukup lihai dengan gerakannya, dan itu mengejutkan untuk memakai dua _shinai_ sekaligus. Alih-alih seperti _Kendo_, gerakan Kazuya justru seperti samurai.

"_Jika ini masih di jaman sengoku mungkin kau akan menjadi seorang samurai yang hebat_" itu yang di katakan pemilik sekaligus pelatih di _Dojo_ dekat rumahnya. Sejak saat itu Kazuya di ijinkan untuk berlatih atau sekedar melihat para murid di sana.

Kazuya adalah sosok sempurna dalam segala hal ada dalam dirinya. Tampan, tinggi, atletis, pintar bahkan berbakat di segala bidang. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untuknya menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menjamur di dalam dirinya. Kazuya bosan, tak ada yang menarik menurutnya. Kazuya juga tidak ingin berkencan seperti kebanyakan anak sebayanya, itu justru membuatnya terbebani. Kazuya juga terganggu dengan topik tentang dunia paralel, ia berpikir orang-orang mulai gila dan Kazuya juga merasa gila karena ada yang aneh dengan perubahan dari dirinya.

Menurut teman yang mengaku dekat dengannya dan beberapa orang bahkan orang tuanya yang memperhatikan berkata bahwa sifat dan sikap Kazuya ada yang berbeda. Persetan itu membuat Kazuya terganggu.

Kakinya kini membawa pada sebuah taman kota pinggir sungai, tempat yang cocok untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Kazuya memilih berdiri di jembatan, tangannya meraih pagar beton pembatas. Air sungai pun berubah menjadi oranye karena pantulan sang Surya yang mulai condong membenamkan diri. Indah sekali.

Taman kota tidaklah terlalu ramai, tapi cukup banyak juga yang bersantai sekedar untuk melihat matahari terbenam di dekat sungai.

Kazuya mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap arah, ada beberapa keluarga kecil bermain di taman dan para bocah yang bermain lempar tangkap di pinggiran sungai. Tanpa sadar ia mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah tihang peringatan bertuliskan Hati-hati Jangan Lengah. '_Mungkin lebih bagus jika bertuliskan hati-hati jangan terlalu dekat sungai_' pikirnya. '_Orang-orang dari tahun ke tahun semakin konyol. Peringatan macam apa dengan tulisan seperti itu_'.

Kazuya itu pemuda 18tahun yang realistis. Ia tak percaya hantu maupun mitos, ia juga tak terlalu peduli dengan berdoa di kuil saat perayaan apapun itu. Hanya menuruti dan mengikuti keinginan ibunya jika mereka pergi ke kuil.

Jaman semakin modern dan pikiran manusia semakin bercabang. Kazuya tak habis pikir, karena hal yang tidak mungkin justru di cari tau mungkin hingga dasar bumi. Manusia itu serakah.

Mengenai papan peringatan pinggiran sungai, Kazuya pernah mendengar adanya rumor. Berawal dari belasan tahun yang lalu, seorang pria tunawisma terjatuh ke sungai dari jembatan yang saat ini sedang di pijaknya. Saat itu seorang balita berteriak dan berlari mencoba mendekati pria itu. Namun naas balita itu ikut terjatuh. Kedua orangtuanya histeris, tak ada jejak dari mereka yang terjatuh. Tak ada tanda-tanda selama berminggu-minggu. Jasadnya tak di temukan. Konon sang ibu mengalami depresi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena lalai menjaga anaknya.

Tapi satu bulan kemudian kejadian itu terulang. Seorang pedagang yang hendak bersandar di pagar beton jembatan tiba-tiba tergelincir jatuh. Seseorang yang melihatnya berteriak histeris tanpa menghampiri. Saat di tanya orang itu ketakutan dan mengatakan, "_A-ada banyak tangan-tangan panjang berwarna hitam menyeret pedagang itu_" ujarnya sambil menangis. Dan beberapa bulan dan tahun, sungai itu masih memakan korban dengan jasad yang tak pernah di temukan.

Kazuya mendengus, pemuda berkacamata itu benar-benar tak mempercayai nya sedikitpun. Mungkin saja rumor itu hanya karangan agar anak-anak tak terlalu dekat saat bermain di pinggiran sungai. Pasti itu alasannya, Kazuya yakin.

Angin sore hari memang terlalu kencang berhembus, apalagi ini musim gugur dan bulan depan sudah memasuki musim dingin. Kazuya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langsung pada pejalan kaki yang melewatinya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk di pagar beton jembatan itu, menikmati angin musim gugurnya di tahun ini. Sebenarnya besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kazuya dan mungkin tak ada yang spesial baginya.

Kazuya mendongak memperhatikan langit senja dengan awan putih sebagai hiasan, kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya seperti melayang. Apa yang Kazuya lakukan saat ini sudah menjadi rutinitas nya dikala ia sedang bosan.

Matanya terbuka dengan cepat kala mendengar seseorang pejalan kaki berteriak. Kazuya melihat orang di hadapannya memasang wajah ketakutan saat melihatnya. Sungguh apa ada yang aneh dengannya?

Tidak! Pandangan Kazuya semakin tinggi. Tunggu! Tubuhnya seperti benar-benar melayang. Tidak! Seperti tertarik! Tiba-tiba Kazuya tak bisa bernapas, ia berada dalam air. Kazuya mencoba meraih sesuatu, tapi tubuhnya semakin berat karena tertarik. Kazuya tak ingin mati, ia bahkan besok akan bertambah umurnya yang ke 19, ia harus berenang. Tangan Kazuya terus meraih udara kosong, Kazuya yakin dirinya bisa berenang. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali.

Tubuhnya lemas kehabisan tenaga untuk menyelamatkan diri. Apa orang-orang yang melihatnya tak berniat menyelamatkannya? Sial. Kazuya juga tak tau jika sungai yang sedang menelannya sangat dalam. Di sela kesadaran yang mulai menghilang Kazuya bisa menebak berapa kedalaman yang ia lihat. '_Ini 10 me-_' dan pada akhirnya Kazuya tidak bisa menahan nafasnya selama apapun tanpa alat bantu. Air sungai sudah mengisi penuh paru-paru. Kazuya tinggal menunggu waktu ia terbangun sebagai roh.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin berbagi apa yang ku tulis. Chara milik Terajima-_sensei_ seorang.

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin, Kazuya yakin itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Pandangannya juga gelap.

Apakah setelah mati masih merasakan sakit?

Tapi Kazuya yakin telinganya mendengar suara katak dan jangkrik. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa, dan Kazuya kembali hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

Mata hanzelnut Kazuya terbuka membelalak, terdengar suara anak kecil berteriak karena terkejut. Kazuya bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melihat seorang bocah berlari melewati pintu kayu kusam sambil meneriakkan kata "Ibu... Ibu, dia bangun!"

Kazuya sadar dirinya masih hidup. Matanya menelusuri tubuhnya yang terbalut kain yukata lusuh dan beberapa lilitan kain putih dekil sebagai perban lukanya.

Hal yang pertama di carinya adalah kacamata miliknya. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kacamatanya terletak di samping futon tipis yang di tempatinya saat ini.

Kacamata dengan bingkai hitam bertengger di hidung bangir miliknya, kini pandangannya bisa lebih jelasnya untuk melihat jarak jauh. Mata hanzelnut itu menelusuri setiap inci ruangan kecil yang di huninya. Sedikit aneh Kazuya meringis bingung.

Lantai yang di dudukinya terbuat dari kayu bukan keramik yang di alasi _tatami_, ini kayu sungguhan karena tangan Kazuya mencoba mengetuknya beberapa kali, suaranya sedikit nyaring. Dindingnya pun terbuat dari tumpukan kayu asli dan di pojok ruangan ada baju Kazuya yang di gantung dengan kayu _horizontal_ dengan penyanggah. Di tengah ruangan ada perapian kecil dengan panci kecil di atasnya. Lalu di dekat _futon_, Kazuya menemukan peti kayu yang di duga tempat pakaian karena ada beberapa kain terlipat yang terlihat. Orang jaman apa yang masih memiliki rumah seperti ini, pikirnya. Anehnya lagi dia tidak terkejut dan merasa sedikit bersalah karena sempat berpikir kejam pada orang yang kurang mampu. Pada akhirnya kepalanya terasa sakit kembali.

"_Ara~ _Sudah sadar?"

Sosok wanita dewasa menghampiri Kazuya sambil membawa mangkuk yang terbuat dari kayu. Wanita itu meletakkannya di samping Kazuya dan mendudukkan diri di dekatnya. Di lihatnya wanita itu memakai _kimono_ yang terlihat sudah pudar motif bunganya, rambut panjangnya di ikat longgar. Terlihat sangat keibuan walau Kazuya tebak usianya masih awal tiga puluhan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"_Ano_, kau yang menyelamatkanku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum menggeleng pelan dan menoleh pada bocah yang ikut duduk di sampingnya, "Ikuu yang menemukanmu di tepi sungai" bocah itu tersenyum menatap Kazuya.

Haruskan iya mengusap kepala bocah itu? Oke Kazuya lakukan. "Terimakasih Ikuu"

"Um" tindakan yang benar Kazuya, bocah itu nampak senang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah perkenalkan, nama saya Ikimori Ana, ibu dari Ikimori Ikuu. Nama Tuan?" Kazuya kembali menatap wanita lemah lembut itu.

"Ah! Panggil aku Kazuya saja" Kazuya harus tahu dimana ia berada, jadi tidak mungkin ia memberi tahukan identitas aslinya kan?! Kazuya bahkan berpikir ini adalah acara show prank yang sedang marak di chanel televisi manapun.

Wanita bernama Ana itu mengangguk dan mengambil mangkuk yang di bawanya tadi untuk di berikan kepada Kazuya.

"Kazuya-_san_ ini! Memang tak berarti, tapi ini bisa mengisi perut Kazuya-_san_ yang tak sadarkan diri hampir seharian"

Kazuya menerima perlahan, hanya sebuah sup tahu dan nasi dengan porsi sedang. Lagi pula ia harus menerimanya karena sungguh perutnya terasa lapar, "Terimakasih" kemudian ia memakannya dengan lahap, karena itu terasa cukup nikmat di lidahnya.

"Ini sudah sore, suami saya akan segera pulang dari pasar desa dan mungkin kita akan mengobrol untuk beberapa. Saya pamit untuk keluar sebentar" Kazuya mengangguk sopan mengiyakan lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Kazuya larut dengan pikirannya. Ia akan menuntut para penggila konten prank itu. '_Mempermainkan nyawa orang, mereka pikir tenggelam tidak sakit apa!?_ _Ya lebih tepatnya sesak!'_

"_Ne, ne, Oniisan_!" Aaahh Kazuya lupa ada bocah laki-laki di dekatnya yang sedari tadi menatap wajahnya.

"Hn?"

"Itu _disambiguasi_, kan?"

"Kacamata" jawabnya datar. Kazuya bingung sebetulnya, bagaimana bocah sekecil ini mengetahui nama lain dari kacamata, sangat jarang bahkan orang dewasa mengetahuinya. Kazuya tidak termasuk karena dia pintar dan banyak pengetahuan, tapi ia tetap menjawabnya.

Bocah itu menelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi orang-orang mengatakan itu disambiguasi kok!"

"Eh?!" Kazuya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seorang staf atau kamera yang tersembunyi. '_Dimana__!? Melibatkan__ bocah sekecil ini, tidak bisa di percaya_'

"_Kora_! Ikuu, jangan ganggu _Oniisan_ yang sedang makan!" Kazuya mendongak, seorang pria dewasa memakai kaus dan haori kusam masuk dan meletakkan tas kain yang di gendongnya di sudut ruangan.

"Ah! Maaf merepotkan, saya Kazuya" Kazuya membungkuk kecil di duduknya. Pria itu tersenyum dan mendekat.

"Tidak usah formal, namaku Hiro, Ikimori Hiro! Di luar matahari sudah terbenam dan waktunya makan malam. Apa kau sudah makan Kazuya?" Kazuya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, Ana masuk membawa beberapa mangkuk makanan dan di serahkan pada suami dan anaknya, lalu memberikan gelas bambu berisi teh hangat pada Kazuya.

Kini Kazuya sadar ini semua bukan sebuah prank yang ia duga. Keluarga Ikimori begitu tulus memperlakukannya. Kazuya jadi merasa bersalah. '_Mungkin mereka hanya keluarga yang kurang mampu dengan kelimpahan hati yang tulus_'

Sambil makan mereka mengobrol. Dimulai dengan pertanyaan dari sang kepala keluarga Ikimori yang menanyakan bagaimana masakan istri tercintanya dan di jawab ramah oleh Kazuya.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa pemerintah masih membiarkan kekurangan seperti ini" maksud Kazuya adalah keadaan kekurangan keluarga Ikimori yang tak tercukupi. "Kupikir sudah tak ada hal semacam ini. Sepertinya aku akan mengusulkan pada menterinya langsung" Kazuya tak sadar perkataannya bahkan tak dapat di mengerti oleh seluruh keluarga itu.

"Nah Kazuya, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Hiro tak menanggapi perkataan Kazuya, justru ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja"

Dimata Kazuya terlihat jelas, Pria itu sedikit ragu dan merasa akan tak pantas bertanya sesuatu. "Bagaimana kau bisa hanyut di sungai?"

Kazuya meletakkan gelas bambu di tangannya, "Entahlah, terjadi begitu saja, Ikimori-_san_" Kazuya harus mencari tahu dimana dirinya sekarang, ia harus bertanya sebelum mengatakan dengan jujur.

"Aku bukan bermaksud mencurigaimu, hanya saja bagaimana kau hanyut di sungai yang dekat tanah kosong yang menuju perbatasan kerajaan"

"Aku pun tak tahu-" tunggu, Kazuya tak mengerti, ia sedikit membelalak mendengar sesuatu yang tidak familiar.

"Untung saja kemarin aku pergi ke hutan dengan Ikuu untuk mencari kayu bakar" eh! Kayu bakar? Apa maksudnya, Kazuya bingung. "Disaat kita berniat ke tepi sungai untuk mengambil air minum, tiba-tiba bocah ini berteriak. Kau tahu? Dia kira kau mayat. Tapi saat aku memeriksa denyut nadimu masih berfungsi. Aku lega dan langsung membawamu pulang" pria bernama Hiro itu meletakkan mangkuk nasinya dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis Kazuya. Dunia lain? Dunia pararel? Kembali ke masalalu? Tunggu! Kenapa pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. Perkataan Aktor yang sedang naik daun muncul di pikirannya. Kazuya harus memastikannya, ia akan keluar!

Kazuya beranjak dari duduk nyamannya di atas _futon_. Ia berlari menuju pintu kayu untuk keluar. Napasnya sedikit terengah.

"_Uso_!!! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ini tak masuk akal!" Matanya benar-benar membelalak, melirik kesana-kemari, meneliti setiap apa yang ia lihat. Dihadapannya tak jauh ada sebuah hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan karena gelapnya malam. Ada beberapa rumah yang sama dengan milik keluarga Ikimori, cukup jauh untuk dibilang tetangga. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Kazuya pikir keluarga Ikimori tak mampu membeli lampu hingga menggunakan perapian kecil di dalam rumahnya. Tapi, apa yang Kazuya lihat ini adalah ada beberapa obor kayu yang di gunakan untuk penerangan di luar rumah. Tanah yang di injaknya bukan aspal ataupun beton, ini benar-benar tanah. Sejauh mata memandang tak ada gedung pencakar langit yang biasa ia lihat.

Kazuya ambruk, ia bersimpuh, tak ingin percaya tapi apa yang ia lihat begitu nyata. Ia mendongak menatap langit malam penuh bintang, ada bulan berbentuk hampir bulat sempurna karena ini hari ulangtahunnya yang bertanggal 17. Ia tak percaya, di hari ulangtahunnya ia mendapat kejutan seperti ini. Sial! Kazuya harus bagaimana.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Ikimori berdiri di ambang pintu menatap punggung Kazuya, dalam hati bertanya mengapa Kazuya begitu depresi. Hiro selaku kepala keluarga menghampiri Kazuya dan menepuk pundaknya perlahan. "Kazuya, tak baik di luar, mari masuk. Lagi pula beberapa Minggu lagi akan memasuki musim dingin" Kazuya mendongak dan mengangguk.

Ia berjalan memasuki kediaman Ikimori, kemudian duduk mengelilingi perapian kecil bersama keluarga kecil pemilik rumah.

Kazuya pintar, ia akan mencari semua informasi yang ia perlukan. Ia akan berbohong demi kebaikan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Kazuya-san?" Tanya Ana yang terlihat khawatir, sangat tampak pada wajah ayunya yang dewasa.

"_Oniisan_ tak apa?" Bocah bernama Ikuu bahkan ikut mengkhawatirkannya. Kazuya mengangguk tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bercerita?" Kazuya kembali mengangguk. Ia harus mengatakan apa yang baru ia susun di kepalanya. Otak licik-, bukan, otak pintarnya telah menyusun rencana.

"Aku... Aku tak ingat apapun" Orang yang terkejut pertama kali adalah Ana, wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ibu, apa maksud _Oniisan_?"

"Kazuya, kau...?"

Kazuya menunduk, bagus! Ini akan berhasil. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada keluarga baik hati ini.

"Aku hanya mengingat namaku, itulah kenapa aku bingung. Aku tak tahu ini dimana. Aku tak tahu aku siapa. Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku hidup dan kenapa aku bisa di temukan di tepi sungai. Aku tak tahu, aku hanya mengingat namaku saja" Akting yang bagus Kazuya! Mungkin dia bisa menjadi aktor suatu saat nanti.

Masih menunduk Kazuya menggusak kasar rambutnya. Hiro menatap iba pada Kazuya. Mungkin perkataan saat mereka makan sebelumnya yang tak ia mengerti sedikitpun, mungkin saja itu racauan Kazuya yang bingung dengan keadaannya sendiri. '_Malang sekali pemuda ini_' salah! Kazuya hanyalah penipu-, bukan, dia hanya ingin bertahan hidup di tempat yang tak ia ketahui. "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya. Kau boleh bertanya pada kami jika ada yang ingin kau ketahui" Kazuya mendongak tersenyum dan mengangguk berterimakasih.

.

.

Kazuya di beritahu, tempat ini disebut tanah **Jipang**. Itu terdengar seperti Jepang, bukan?!

Lalu tanah Jipang adalah sebuah Negeri yang dipimpin oleh Kerajaan **Seisho**. Bukankah terdengar seperti nama sekolahnya, Seido?! Ada apa dengan tempat ini!!!

Pada awalnya ia mengira menjadi seorang time travel dan kembali ke masalalu, tapi setelah mendengar mengenai tempat ini kini Kazuya menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya berada di dunia lain (_Isekai_). Dunia yang hampir mirip dengan Jepang pada zaman _Sengoku_.

Keluarga Ikimori bukanlah orang berada, bukan berarti mereka menderita. Kazuya diberitahu bahwa penguasa tanah ini tak mempersulit pajak pada keluarga tak mampu seperti mereka. Tempat tinggal Ikimori cukup jauh dari desa dan sangat jauh dari kota. Butuh waktu 1 jam ke desa terdekat dengan berjalan kaki. Hiro sering menjual kayu bakar dan bahan makanan yang di cari di hutan ke desa terdekat bahkan ke kota. Jarak ke kota sangat jauh, butuh satu setengah hari jika berjalan kaki tapi lain halnya menggunakan kereta kuda, karena cukup sehari saja. Bagaimanapun perjalanannya cukup sulit karena tak beraspal.

Panggilan untuk penguasa adalah Kaisar. Kaisar dan Permaisuri memiliki 3 orang anak, 2 putra dan yang paling bungsu adalah seorang putri, mungkin. Kazuya dengar putra mahkotanya berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya yang tahun ini berusia 19 tahun dan dua lainnya adalah anak kembar. Dari keduanya yang lebih tua seorang pemuda dan yang lebih muda seorang gadis, usianya dibawah dua tahun dengan sang putra mahkota.

Masih banyak yang harus Kazuya cari tahu. Ia juga menanyakan barang apa saja yang melekat padanya saat dirinya di temukan oleh Ikuu.

Ana menyerahkan sebuah ransel dan pakaian yang ia pakai sebelumnya. _Hoodie_ hitam ia berikan pada Ikuu sebagai selimut untuk bocah itu. Di dalam ranselnya hanya ada ponsel flip dan buku yang sempat ia pinjam di perpustakaan kota. Sial akan lewat tenggang waktu pengembalian!

Kazuya juga khawatir pada orang tuanya, apa mereka mencarinya? Bagaimana ia kembali? Kazuya harus cari tahu. Jika ada jalan masuk, pasti ada jalan keluar. Itulah yang akan selalu ia ingat.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre **manga**, **manhwa** maupun **manhua** yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu **ISEKAI** dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin _Chara_ dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin berbagi apa yang ku tulis. Chara milik Terajima-sensei seorang.

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari bersalju sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hari perayaan natal yang biasa ia habiskan dengan ayah dan ibunya ia lewatkan. Tinggal bersama keluarga asing bukan berarti ia di kucilkan, hanya saja dunia yang ia tempati beberapa bulan terakhir ini tak pernah mengenal adanya perayaan natal. Untung saja Kazuya bukanlah orang yang rumit, jadi tak masalah merayakan atau tidaknya. Hanya saja ia merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Kazuya harap mereka baik-baik saja.

Keluarga Ikimori memberinya status dalam keluarga mereka. Dengan kata lain, Hiro dan Ana mengangkat Kazuya sebagi anak sulung mereka. Sebenarnya Kazuya sedikit canggung karena usia mereka terlalu muda memiliki anak berusia 19 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa anak kandung mereka terus merengek agar Kazuya menyetujuinya. Ya dari pada ia harus berkeliaran tidak jelas dan mati kelaparan dan terbunuh oleh bandit.

Kazuya di beritahu di dunia ini adanya bandit, itu sama saja dengan perampok. Ada juga samurai, dan begitu juga ninja. Lihat? Seperti Jepang di zaman Sengoku, bukan?

Sebagai balas budi pada keluarga Ikimori, Kazuya ikut bekerja dengan Hiro. Kesehariannya adalah menebang pohon atau mencari kayu bakar dan juga memotong kayu yang akan di jual di pasar desa. Kadang Kazuya ikut dengan Ana ke dalam hutan untuk mencari bahan pangan atau tanaman obat-obatan yang bisa mereka jual ke kota. Terkadang juga ia ikut dengan para pemburu untuk berburu rusa atau lainnya untuk di makan ataupun di jual.

Kazuya belum pernah ke kota, dia hanya di ijinkan ke desa oleh Ana dengan alasan takut terjadi sesuatu karena Kazuya tak memiliki ingatan apapun. Walau sebenarnya tak hilang ingatan tapi Kazuya memang tak tahu apapun tentang dunia ini.

Sebenarnya ada yang terasa aneh pada dirinya, seolah ia bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan suasana kuno seperti ini. Kazuya juga membuat pedang kayu dari kayu yang ia tebang pada saat awal bulan ia tinggal. Pedang kayu itu bisa ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Rasanya ia harus berlatih Kendo setiap waktu luangnya. Anehnya ia membuat dua bilah pedang. Dari situ ia mendapatkan ide untuk membuat beberapa agar bisa di jual, rasanya ia harus mendapat koin banyak untuk keluarga Ikimori, mereka sangat kekurangan di tambah adanya perut tambahan yang menghuni rumah mereka saat ini.

Di dunia ini ada tiga jenis mata uang. Tembaga, Perunggu dan Emas. 100 koin tembaga sama dengan 1 perunggu. 100 koin perunggu sama dengan 1 koin emas. Harga jual juga sangat tinggi. Kayu bakar yang ia pungut dari ranting-ranting pohon hanya seharga 10 tembaga untuk satu ikatnya. Tapi jika Kazuya menebang pohon dan memotong hingga rapi, maka akan seharga 1 perunggu dan 50 tembaga, itu cukup untuk makan satu Minggu di keluarga Ikimori. Kazuya yang tak pernah kekurangan uang kini harus bekerja keras hanya untuk mendapatkan 1 koin perunggu.

'_Ku rasa sudah masuk bulan Mei, karena jika perhitungan ku tak salah, sudah dua bulan musim semi berjalan. Sial! Sudah cukup lama aku disini!_'

Saat ini Kazuya beraktivitas seperti biasanya, memotong kayu hasil tebangannya kemarin dan membuat beberapa pedang kayu sisanya. Kazuya sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya karena cukup kelelahan dan mencoba untuk istirahat sebentar di bawah pohon rindang di dekatnya. Beberapa penduduk yang lewat menyapanya dengan ramah. Orang memanggilnya dengan nama depan pemberian Hiro, yaitu Ikimori. Mulai saat ini namanya Ikimori Kazuya. Walau merasa aneh Kazuya harus terbiasa.

Ia duduk meluruskan kakinya. Kakinya memakai alas yang di anyam dengan jerami hasil buatannya sendiri karena di ajari ibu angkatnya. Ia juga berhasil membeli _Kinagashi_ dengan menjual hasil kerjanya. Ya, itu cukup nyaman karena Kinagashi sedikit mirip _Yukata_. Tapi saat ini ia hanya memakai _Hakama_ dan bertelanjang dada, Kazuya tak keberatan menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis yang melewatinya walau tak banyak, lagi pula tubuh miliknya sangat atletis, jadi ia sangat percaya diri. Ikuu saja sampai merengek ingin tahu rahasia Kazuya karena memiliki tubuh seperti itu di usia muda. Padahal ini cukup umum jika memikirkan para samurai yang berlatih sangat keras. Kazuya maklum karena Ikuu masihlah bocah usia 7 tahun rumahan.

Sebelum melanjutkan memotong kayu, Kazuya meneguk air dalam bambu yang ia buat sebagai tempat menyimpan air, anggap saja itu sebuah botol. Dalam pekerjaan yang sedang ia lakukan, pikirnya selalu ikut bekerja. '_Sampai kapan aku akan menetap di sini! Kapan Ana-san mengizinkanku ke kota!? Aku butuh banyak informasi agar aku bisa pulang_' Bagaimanapun ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang.

Kazuya juga sudah meneliti pemukiman yang ia tempati. Warganya ramah, walau sebelumnya ada beberapa pria tua yang selalu mengejek kacamatanya karena berbeda dengan pada umumnya. Tapi tanaman, hewan, tanah dan langit, maupun udara, mereka sama saja dengan bumi yang ia tinggali dulu. Kesimpulannya ia memang berada di bumi. Tapi dalam sejarah maupun penelitian satelit, hanya ada satu planet bernama bumi dan di bumi yang ia tahu tak ada negara yang bernama Jipang, ataupun Kerajaan Seisho. Kazuya menyimpulkan ini di dimensi berbeda, dunia lain. Tapi Isekai dalam novel maupun komik yang pernah ia baca itu sangat berbeda dengan tempat ini. Di Isekai biasanya manusia bisa level up, atau adanya sihir, manusia elf, dugeon, pedang petir dan mungkin naga. Tapi yang ia dapati benar-benar sangat normal. Pada akhirnya Kazuya menyerah untuk menebak nama tempat ini.

Matahari sudah terbenam, ia berbenah untuk membersihkan diri di sungai terdekat. Sungguh salah satu hal yang membuatnya tenang adalah aliran sungai jernih di hadapannya ini. Kazuya juga menemukan air terjun yang di bawahnya sebuah kolam yang sangat jernih. Awalnya Kazuya berpikir itu sebuah air penyembuh seperti yang ada di dalam komik, Kazuya menyesal karena berpikiran memalukan seperti itu karena itu hanyalah kolam biasa dan ternyata itu kolam yang biasa di pakai penduduk bersantai jika mereka lelah berburu di hutan. Tentu saja Kazuya juga ikut berburu jika mereka ingin makan dengan daging, sayangnya butuh waktu untuk Kazuya agar mahir memanah dan menggunakan tombak, karena Kazuya hanya mampu menggunakan pedang.

Setelah membersihkan diri ia kembali ke rumah. Disana sudah ada tiga anggota keluarga Ikimori yang mengelilingi perapian kecil dengan mangkuk berisi nasi dan ikan bakar sebagai lauknya. Disana juga ada Hiro yang baru pulang setelah ia pergi menjual kayu di pasar desa.

"Hiro-_san_ sudah pulang? Selamat datang!" Salam Kazuya menghampiri dan duduk diantara Ikuu dan Hiro.

"Terimakasih, Kazuya. Seperti biasa kau selalu bekerja keras ya. Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Tidak Hiro-_san_, ini tidak seberapa!"

"Ya, kau tak pernah mendengarkan! Kau akan menjadi contoh buruk pada adikmu" ujar Hiro sambil menggusak rambut Kazuya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ayah?! Aku ingin menjadi seperti _Niisan_! Dia sangat keren!"

"Lihat, hm~?!"

Kazuya hanya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan keluarganya itu. Ana yang memperhatikan keluarganya pun ikut tertawa. Rasanya Kazuya nyaman disini, tapi Kazuya juga tak ingin terus berada disini. Ini hal yang sulit.

"_Maa, maa..._ mari makan! Nanti nasinya sudah tak panas lagi!" dengan kompak di jawab "Baik!" Oleh suami dan kedua anaknya.

.

.

Makan malah telah usai, mereka sedang duduk bersantai. Ana menganyam sebuah bilah bambu untuk membuat sebuah keranjang. Ikuu dan Kazuya sedang membaca sebuah lembaran kertas berita yang di sebar oleh Kerajaan. Satu hal yang harus Kazuya sadari adalah ia tak bisa membaca tulisan dunia ini. Padahal bahasa mereka sama dengannya. Tapi kenapa tulisannya bahkan tak tertera di belahan negara manapun yang Kazuya tahu. Maka disinilah ia sedang belajar bersama bocah berusia 7 tahun.

"_Nee, nee, __Niisan?!"_

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau merubah batang _disambiguasi_ milikmu?"

"Maksudmu, kacamata?"

"Aish... _Disambiguasi_! Nama itu terlalu aneh untuk menamai benda itu!"

Kazuya rasa orang dunia ini yang aneh menggunakan nama lain dari kacamata, padahal dari pada disambiguasi, lebih mudah menyebutnya kacamata.

"Ya terserah"

"Jawab dong! Kenapa batangnya kau rubah dengan kawat besi?"

"Agar sama pada umumnya dan tidak di ejek oleh pria tua bergigi ompong yang letak rumahnya dekat pepohonan bambu"

"_Pfftt_..." Sedikit kesal, bukan hanya Ikuu, Hiro dan Ana ikut menertawakannya.

"Apa?"

"Hahaha! Anak sulung ku sangat sensitif rupanya" ujar Hiro dan di setujui Ana dengan mengangguk.

"_Niisan_ seperti anak kecil!"

"Berisik!"

"Tapi kau memakai apapun selalu cocok. Aku heran!"

"Benar! Kazuya masih sangat tampan dengan disambiguasi berbentuk bulat"

"Diamlah! Jangan menggodaku, aku sedang berlatih menulis saat ini"

"Kau cukup pemalu ya, Kazuya!"

"Hiro-_san_!"

"Hahaha baiklah aku berhenti, dan hei! Kapan kau akan memanggilku ayah?!" Kazuya hanya memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak ingin menjawab. "Dia mengabaikanku lagi, kau lihat Ana?" Melihat suaminya mengadu wanita itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

Mereka asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing kembali, dan sekitar satu jam Kazuya berhenti karena Ikuu mulai mengantuk.

"Tidurlah"

"Bagaimana dengan _Niisan_?"

"Aku menyusul" setelah mengatakan itu, Ikuu membalut dirinya dengan Hoodie milik Kazuya sebagi selimutnya, tak heran di musim semi ini masih terasa dingin karena rumah yang penuh dengan lubang sehingga angin dengan mudah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kazuya"

"Ya Hiro-_san_?"

"Sudah tahu dengan isi lembaran kertas tadi?"

"Ya aku bisa karena bantuan Ikuu dua satu hari ini untuk membaca lembaran itu, dia anak yang pintar" memang kenyataan bahwa Ikuu pandai mengajari Kazuya, bocah itu dengan teliti membimbing Kazuya untuk mengenal sebuah huruf asing. Rasanya IQ tinggi Kazuya seperti tak berguna karena baru pertama kali melihat huruf-huruf itu.

"Jadi?"

"Dua Minggu dari sekarang akan di adakan pesta besar di kota dekat kerajaan. Kalau tidak salah... Itu hari perayaan ulang tahun anak kembar Kaisar, itu yang ku baca"

"Kau tahu? Ada suatu yang istimewa di hari perayaan anak kembar Kaisar"

"Istimewa?"

"Ya! Kau penasaran?"

"Hey! Cepatlah katakan padaku Hiro-_san_!" Kazuya sering kali di goda seperti ini oleh Hiro, pria itu benar-benar menganggap Kazuya sebagai anaknya dan Ana hanya tertawa geli setiap kali Hiro menggoda anak sulung mereka.

"Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri menggodamu, kau tahu?!" Hiro menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuang perlahan. Pria itu berdehem serak karena banyak tertawa. "Nah! Di hari itu akan ada pembagian koin perunggu hingga emas dari kerajaan!"

Seolah pupil mata Kazuya membentuk koin emas, rasanya Kazuya ingin koin itu. Kazuya tak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi menggilai uang.

"Aku akan ke kota 5 hari sebelum perayaan itu dan kembali setelah perayaan itu selesai" mendengar itu Kazuya sedikit murung, ia ingin ikut. "Kau ingin ikut?" Seolah mendengar isi hati Kazuya, Hiro menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat Kazuya senang. Ia mengangguk semangat lalu menatap Ana yang sedang membenarkan selimut Ikuu. "Kita semua akan ke kota" rupanya Ana dan Ikuu juga. Kazuya tersenyum, di balik senyumnya ia berencana mencari tahu apa yang harus ia tahu.

"Tapi Hiro-_san_, kenapa 5 hari sebelumnya? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat? Kenapa tidak 1 atau 2 hari sebelum perayaan saja?!" Kazuya berpikir kenapa harus banyak waktu terbuang disana, walau itu menguntungkannya untuk menyelidiki setiap inci kota. Tapi keluarga Ikimori tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk tinggal di penginapan di kota selama itu, akan tinggal dimana mereka?

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki teman dekat yang tinggal disana untuk berdagang. Lalu kenapa harus dari jauh hari? Kita juga harus menjual apa yang harus kita jual"

Kazuya mengerti akhirnya, "Ahh... Jadi aku harus membuat beberapa pedang kayu untuk di jual, begitu maksudmu?" Hiro menjawab dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jari miliknya.

"Kau jenius!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Saat di kota kau tak boleh jauh dari kami ya Kazuya!"

"Ana-_san_... Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tapi kau tak tau di luar sana sangat berbahaya. Banyak penjahat diantara pendatang di pasar kota!" Ana mencoba meyakinkan Kazuya, ia benar-benar menjadi sosok seorang ibu baginya. Kazuya mengangguk, ia tak ingin di ceramahi panjang lebar.

Malam itu mereka tertidur diantara perapian kecil yang dimatikan. Kazuya berharap ada sesuatu yang akan di temukannya di kota nanti. Ia juga bisa menyelinap di kastil tempat kaisar. Kazuya harus mencari apapun itu agar dirinya bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hei, hei, hei...

Perkenalkan nama gue Lili. ini Fanfic Miyusawa pertama gue, dan fanfic ini juga pertama gue upload di sini. karena biasanya gue nulis di wattpad. Cerita ini juga gue up disana dengan judul yang sama.

Kenapa gue up miyusawa disini? karena di wattpad sedikit banget pairing miyusawa. lebih sedikit dari di sini. gue butuh asupan itu. siapapun tolong buat cerita my love Kazuya dan my sweete Eijun.

Daaaannnnn gue mau kalian kasih komentar di cerita ini. sumpah gue pengen tau reapon kalian disini. jadi onegai, ketiklah komentarnya.

Sekian...

.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin berbagi apa yang ku tulis. Chara milik Terajima-_sensei_ seorang.

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

..

.

.

.

Sembilan hari berlalu, waktu yang di janjikan ayah angkatnya pun tiba. Kazuya semangat mengingat dirinya akan pergi ke kota. Beberapa pakaian ia masukan ke tas miliknya. Walau terlihat sangat asing tapi sudah Kazuya modifikasi dengan menempelkan kain bekas, seolah itu tas yang terbuat dari kain.

Kereta kuda terparkir di depan rumah, rupanya mereka akan menggunakan itu sebagai alat transportasi.

'_Berapa koin untuk menyewa kereta kuda ini'_ Kazuya berpikir Hiro terlalu boros untuk menyewa kereta kuda.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak menyewanya, ini jemputan dari kenalanku yang tinggal di kota" seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Kazuya, Hiropun menjawabnya sambil menepuk kepala Kazuya.

"Aku ingin naik di punggung kudanya!" Teriak Ikuu sambil berlari melawatinya.

"Tidak boleh Ikuu, kau akan di marahi oleh kusirnya" di susul Ana yang mencoba meraih tangan Ikuu agar tak mendekati kuda.

"Eeeehh"

Kazuya hanya terkekeh melihat wajah kecewa bocah 7 tahun itu.

Dua kuda coklat sebagai tenaga tarik kereta kayu. Satu orang pria tua sebagai kusir dan empat orang sebagai penumpang di tambah beberapa barang bawaan.

Perjalan menuju kota memang bukan main jauhnya. Jika jalanan terbuat dari aspal atau beton Kazuya tak masalah. Tapi jalanan begitu berbatu dan berlumpur, hal ini membuatnya tak bisa berbaring di dalam kereta.

Sebelumnya Kazuya diberitahu perjalan menuju kota cukup satu hari menggunakan kuda. Ternyata memang cukup satu hari, tapi jika tak berhenti barang sebentar pun. Itupun jika si penumpang tak mengenal kasian pada kusir dan kudanya. Tapi Hiro tak setega itu, pria itu meminta kusir itu agar berhenti di desa yang akan mereka lewati untuk bermalam disana. Lagi pula keluarganya juga membutuhkan waktu istirahat.

Hitungan perjalannya adalah satu setengah hari. Kazuya tak masalah karena iapun ingin berbaring dengan tenang tanpa guncangan.

Pagi harinya mereka memulai perjalanan kembali. Sebuah gerbang kota sangat besar. Benteng kayu menjulang setinggi 10 meter, itu Kazuya perkirakan dari jarak ratusan meter pandangannya.

Ada dua penjaga berpakaian serba hitam dengan katana sungguhan di pinggangnya. Kazuya baru mengetahuinya jika seorang samurai memakai pakaian yang biasa di pakai dalam latihan _Kendo_, padahal Kazuya rasa lebih nyaman memakai Kinagashi seperti yang sedang ia pakai.

Kereta melaju melewati gerbang setelah di periksa oleh para penjaga. Kazuya terkagum karena tempat yang terkurung oleh dinding kayu tinggi itu adalah sebuah pasar tradisional yang ramai. Jalanannya begitu luas, Kazuya juga di beritahu kalau jalanan ini sering di lewati oleh pasukan kerajaan.

Kereta terus berjalan di sepanjang jalan pasar. Bermacam-macam orang jual, dari makan, pakaian sampai segala macam barang, Kazuya harus melihat-lihat nanti.

Sampai pada tempat tujuan keretapun berhenti. Kazuya dan keluarga Ikimori turun dan mengangkut barang bawaan di bantu oleh sang kusir.

"Jadi, dimana rumah kenalanmu Hiro-_san_?"

"Ini!" Sebuah bangunan yang Kazuya duga toko obat-obatan berlantai dua di depannya ini yang Hiro tunjuk.

"Woaaahhh!!!!!" Teriak Ikuu menatap rumah toko. Ana hanya tersenyum mengelus anak bungsunya.

Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih keluar dari pintu kayu toko itu. Dari raut wajahnya begitu gembira sampai memeluk Hiro begitu erat, ia pun mengelus kepala Ikuu penuh kasih sayang, tak lupa dengan senyum ramah pada Ana. Kazuya merasa canggung jadinya. Begitu mata pria tua itu menangkap sosok Kazuya di dekat Hiro ia pun mendekatinya.

"Jadi ini anak sulungmu yang kau ceritakan di surat yang kau kirim, Hiro?"

Sebenarnya Kazuya cukup terkejut karena ia sudah di kenalkan oleh Hiro melalui pesan surat. Kazuya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah tak lupa ia menggaruk kepala tanda ia merasa canggung. Tapi pukulan telapak tangan di punggung mengejutkannya, pria itu tertawa.

"Tak usah canggung nak! Anggap aku kakekmu!"

"Eh!"

"Hahaha, mari mari kita masuk. Lagi pula kenapa kalian membawa banyak barang yang akan kalian jual?! Merepotkan saja!"

Sebenarnya siapa pria paruh baya ini!Dia baik tapi menyebalkan, lagipula Kazuya tak memerlukan sosok kakek, di duniannya pun ia sudah tak memiliki kakek dan nenek.

Mereka semua masuk dan menempatkan diri di lantai atas karena lantai bawah hanya di gunakan untuk toko dan gudang. Mereka duduk menggunakan bantalan sebagai alasnya, disuguhi dengan teh panas dan kue beras. '_Ugh kolot sekali_' pikirnya.

"Nah Kazuya, ini Ikimori Kaiji ayah angkatku, aku memperoleh nama Ikimori darinya dan kaupun begitu" Kazuya mengerti dan mengangguk memberi salam ulang.

'_Pantas saja pria tua itu ingin dianggap sebagai kakek_!'

"Jadi panggil aku kakek, Ikuu, Kazuya!" Ujar Kaiji.

"Kakek!!!" Seru Ikuu berlari mendekati Kaiji yang membuka tangan lebar. Kazuya tak perlu seperti itu kan?!

"Anak sulungmu tidak manis sedikitpun, Hiro!" Kaiji melirik Kazuya yang tak bereaksi seperti Ikuu, mana mau pria seumurannya bertingkah layaknya bocah umur 7 tahun.

'_Pria tua yang kekanakkan_!'

Hiro dan Ana hanya tertawa, mereka sudah hapal dengan sifat dan sikap Kazuya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Walau tak banyak setidaknya mereka sudah mengenal cara Kazuya berinteraksi.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kota sekitar matahari berada di atas kepala, alias tengah hari. Setelah berbenah menata barang di rumah kakek barunya Kazuya berniat berkeliling sore harinya.

Hampir seluruh toko ia hampiri. Kazuya benar-benar seperti kembali ke zaman Sengoku. Barang-barang yang ia lihat benar-benar sangat kuno. Kazuya juga mampir pada sebuah toko pedang, disana juga ada seorang penempanya yang sedang membuat katana.

Tak terasa matahari sudah terbenam, walau baru sedikit ia berkeliling tapi Kazuya cukup puas. Ia harus kembali sebelum ibu angkatnya cemas, ia sudah berjanji akan langsung kembali saat matahari terbenam sebagai jaminan kepercayaannya karena sangat sulit meminta izin sebelumnya.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kazuya terbangun saat sesuatu menimpa tubuhnya. Sosok bocah 7 tahun menindihi perutnya, Kazuya mengerang kemudian menerkam dan menggelitiki sang adik.

"A..hah.haha..aha cukup _Niisan_, ampun! Hentikan, geli! Ahahaha aku menyeraah!"

Melihat Ikuu kewalahan ia berhenti, lagipula ia tak ingin dimarahi Ana karena membuat Ikuu menangis.

Kazuya bangun mencari kacamata yang ia taruh dekat futon, beruntung tak tertindih oleh Ikuu. Ia beranjak untuk membasuh wajahnya dan berganti pakaian.

Ana sudah menyiapkan makan, ada beberapa mangkuk kosong kotor yang Kazuya duga sudah di gunakan oleh Hiro dan Kaiji. Jadi Kazuya terlambat bangun rupanya.

Langkah kaki kecil mengekor, ia berlari melewatinya. "_Niisan_ terlambat bangun, aku sudah makan duluan"

"Ohayou Kazuya" sapa Ana memberi mangkuk berisi nasi padanya.

"_Ohayou_, Ana-san"

"_Ohayou_ Kazuya. Ini makanlah, akan kutemani"

"Ibu tidak makan tadi, dia bilang ingin makan denganmu, _Niisan_!" Ujar si adik kecil.

"Terimakasih"

Semakin lama Kazuya semakin nyaman dengan perlakuan keluarga angkatnya, tak terkecuali Ana. Wanita yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak itu sangat amat berperan sebagai ibu kandungnya. Tiap kali kelembutan yang di berikan membuat Kazuya memiliki rasa sayang untuk seorang ibu. Bahkan ibu kandungnya tak selembut itu tapi tentu saja Kazuya juga menyayanginya.

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan yang di buat Ana, Kazuya bertanya keberadaan Hiro dan Kaiji. Ana menjawab kalau Hiro sedang membantu Kaiji di lantai bawah. Ia mengangguk dan meminta izin untuk melihat-lihat pasar, dari ekspresi yang di berikan Ana, Kazuya tahu wanita itu tak ingin Kazuya pergi.

"Aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa Ana-san! Aku janji!"

"Kau janji?"

Kazuya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ikuu merengek ingin ikut tapi ditahan oleh sang ibu. Kazuya pun pergi turun ke lantai bawah.

Ia melihat toko sepi tak ada pengunjung. Rupannya Kaiji menutup toko miliknya dan sedang berada di gudang bersama Hiro. Kazuya mendekati dan melihat mereka sedang menyusun beberapa ramuan obat-obatan.

"Ah! Kazuya! Akan pergi berkeliling lagi?!"

"Ya! Bolehkah?!"

"Apa Ibumu sudah memberikan izin?"

"Ya! Ana-_san_ mengizinkanku"

"Kau tidak mengada-ada kan?!"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Hiro tergelak mendengar jawaban Kazuya, ia suka menggoda anak sulungnya. Sedangkan Kazuya sudah terbiasa meladeni Hiro dalam percakapan seperti tadi.

"Apa kau ingin menjual pedang kayu itu, Nak?!" Kaiji yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan mereka pun ikut bertanya.

"Ya, akan ku coba jual ke toko pedang yang kemarin ku kunjungi"

"Sebaiknya kau jual pada toko pedang yang dekat dengan toko kue dango di arah selatan. Mereka berani memberi harga tinggi untuk sesuatu yang layak. Aku sempat melihat pedang kayu buatanmu, itu cukup bagus."

"Apa aku bisa dapat koin emas?!" Entah kenapa Kazuya ingin itu.

"Hahaha anak sulung mu suka sekali koin emas heh Hiro?"

"Dia sepertinya sangat menginginkan nya!"

Apa Kazuya memperlihatkan wajah antusias terhadap koin emas lagi? Kebiasaan barunya sungguh memalukan.

"Kemarilah Nak!"

Kaiji meminta Kazuya mendekat, pria itu merogoh kantung di celananya. Kazuya di tarik untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah benda bulat berwarna emas ada di telapak tangannya saat ini.

"Koin, emas?" Kazuya menatap koin itu dengan Kaiji bergantian.

"Kau ingin?"

"Ya! Terimakasih!" Kazuya membungkuk berterima kasih. Ini pertama kalinya ia memegang koin emas. Hiro tertawa melihat itu.

.

.

Toko pedang di dekat toko dango yang Kaiji bilang memang benar. Toko itu benar-benar memberi harga tinggi untuk pedang kayu miliknya. Ia mendapat beberapa koin perunggu, Kazuya beruntung.

Setelah ia menjualnya, Kazuya mampir ke toko dango. Kue itu tak terlalu manis dan itu cocok untuk lidahnya, karena Kazuya tak suka manis.

Ada satu hal yang Kazuya sadari sebenarnya. Sesuatu yang cukup mengganggunya. Kazuya merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari awal ia sampai di kota. Mungkin seorang bandit yang mengincarnya. Kazuya harus waspada, jadi ia tak akan berjalan di tempat yang sepi. Jika beberapa pukulan mungkin Kazuya sanggup, tapi bagaimana jika bandit itu menyerang dengan senjata? Masalahnya Kazuya tak memiliki senjata apapun saat ini.

Kazuya keluar setelah menyantap dango dan meregangkan tubuhnya di depan toko. Kazuya memang cukup tinggi hingga ia tak sadar punggung menabrak seseorang. Atau justru orang itu yang menabrak punggungnya.

Suara mengaduh jengkel terdengar, Kazuya membalikan badan melihat seseorang jatuh terduduk kemudian ia mencoba membantu dan membungkukkan badan untuk meraih orang itu.

Pakaian apa yang dikenakannya Kazuya tak tahu karena orang itu memakai jubah hitam bertudung.

Ketika Kazuya mencoba untuk meraihnya, orang itu menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat kesal menatap Kazuya sinis. Kazuya cukup terkejut, sepasang bola mata berwarna emas menatapnya. Emas, seperti koin yang ia suka. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dengan rona merah, walau Kazuya sadar itu di sebabkan karena wajahnya terbentur punggung miliknya.

Tudung itu terlepas menampakkan rambut coklat pendek orang itu. Kazuya tersenyum, ternyata ada juga gadis berambut pendek di dunia ini. Karena Kazuya suka gadis berambut pendek. Yap, Kazuya dengan kesimpulan miliknya menganggap orang itu seorang gadis.

Kazuya tak tau bahwa kenyataannya tak ada seorang gadis berambut pendek, walau banyak pria berambut panjang di dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku. Kau tak apa Nona cantik?!"

Seperti ada jeda setelah perkataannya. Angin berhembus menerpa kedua wajah yang berhadapan. Entah kenapa wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat marah. Poni rambutnya terjatuh hingga menutup sepasang mata emasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan cepat terjadi begitu saja. Kazuya membelalakkan matanya. Jika saja Kazuya telat bereaksi dalam satu detik saja, mungkin kepalanya akan terpenggal saat itu juga.

Gadis itu menodongkan belati berukuran 30 sentimeter ke leher kirinya. Bilah tajamnya mengenai lehernya hingga berdarah. Belati itu berhenti bergerak karena reflek Kazuya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan kuat. Beruntung bilahnya tak menggores bagian vital lehernya.

Gadis itu terkejut karena serangan dadakannya di hentikan dengan mudah. Itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Gunakan matamu dengan baik, sialan!" Kazuya masih terkejut, ia hanya diam.

"Gunakan juga telingamu, bajingan!"

Kazuya meringis sakit, ia rasa luka di lehernya cukup dalam yang akan memberikan bekas. Gadis itu melompat mundur melepaskan cengkraman Kazuya dan menyerangnya dengan tendangan memutar mengincar kepala Kazuya.

Tapi itu bisa Kazuya hindari dengan refleknya lagi. Kazuya menunduk dan melompat mundur menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona?!"

Sebenarnya Kazuya kesal, tapi Kazuya juga bingung. Padahal jika di komik atau novel itu adegan terbaik untuk jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi justru membuatnya hampir kehilangan kepala. Sial sekali hidupnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Nona! Ku bilang gunakan matamu! Gunakan juga telingamu! Gunakan kepalamu!"

Eh! Apa maksudnya? Apa Kazuya melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya?

'_Nona?, Gunakan telinga?, Suara_?'

Kazuya terkejut ia menyadari sesuatu. Ini salahnya, bagaimanapun tak ada seorang samurai yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya mau di panggil Nona.

Kazuya bodoh dengan pikirannya. Di dunia ini tak ada gadis berambut pendek, yang memilikinya hanya seorang pria. Penampilan wajah manis itu menipunya. Kazuya terjerat dengan mata sewarna koin emas itu.

"Sadar dengan kesalahanmu, Sialan?!"

"Ah maafkan aku Tuan. Aku bodoh"

Kazuya tak akan marah balik karena di serang tanpa penjelasan, ia tak ingin membuat masalah di saat ia harus mencari informasi. Ia juga tak ingin membuat Ana dan Hiro khawatir.

Orang itu menyarungkan kembali belatinya dan pergi sambil memasang tudungnya sambil bergumam makian untuk Kazuya.

Kazuya menghela nafas. Ia baru sadar aksinya menjadi bahan tontonan di sekitar.

"Kau tak apa-apa Tuan? Ini kain untuk lehermu, kurasa itu cukup dalam?"

Seorang ibu yang menggendong anaknya menghampiri. Kazuya rasa darahnya cukup banyak keluar membasahi pakaiannya.

"Tak apa, terimakasih"

Kazuya juga mendengar gumaman para pejalan kaki. Mereka bersyukur tak ada kepala melayang di depan toko dango yang terkenal enak itu. Kazuya juga bersyukur akan itu.

Disaat Kazuya sedang melilitkan kain yang diberikan padanya. Telinganya mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar jelas dan semakin cepat menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya limbung terjatuh, seonggok tubuh membenturkan diri padanya hingga membuat mereka terjatuh. Kazuya tak mengerti ada apa dengan hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia di serang dan hampir kehilangan kepalanya kemudian saat ini seseorang menubrukkan diri sambil meneriaki namanya.

"KAZUYAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Telinganya sakit karena di teriaki dengan jarak dekat. Tunggu! Mata Kazuya membelalak terkejut. Ia segera bangun memastikan.

"Kazuyaaaaa!!!"

Kazuya menatap seorang pria yang ia duga sebaya dengannya. Pria itu ikut berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Kazuya tak salah dengar, orang ini memanggil namanya.

"_Omae_?!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ekhem-ekhem...

Gi-gimana? Gimana menurut kalian? Apa ini membosankan? Apa terlalu lelet? Aku emang sengaja sih... Kebanyakan Kazuya ya? Eijun mana? Gomen! Aku emang buat cerita ini dari sudut pandang Kazuya... Seolah emang dia lagi berlajar memahami tempat barunya.

Valkyrie Ai =

Review sebelumnya aku kaget, kamu tiba-tiba semangat Miyok mati hahaha... Tapi sayangnya aku Bucin sama Miyok hehe

Untuk OC maaf kalo kebanyakan, aku bakal berusaha biar mereka gak terlalu mencolok.

Aiko Blue =

Senengnya di review kamu wkwkwk...

Untuk kasus orang tenggelam di dunia Miyok mereka menganggap ada suatu hal mistis di sungai itu karena gak pernah di temukan mayatnya. Kenapa gak heboh? Karena kebayakan yang hilang seorang tunawisma. Gak ada yang peduli sama tunawisma. Lain hal dengan anak kecil dan Kazuya , mereka lagi sial aja. Dan untuk penampakan tangan-tangan panjang yang sempat terlihat, orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai cerita tambahan dan gak banyak yang percaya. Mereka menganggap itu cuma karangan semata./Ini aku jawab nyambung gak sih sama pertanyaannya?

Untuk penjelasannya panjang maaf ya.

Sungai taman itu seperti ada lubang dimensinya. Terkadang akan menarik manusia yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Tapi gak semua manusia yang di tarik bisa sampai di Isekai. Ada yang tubuhnya hancur, ada yang sampai tapi sudah gak bernyawa dan ada yang selamat tapi nasib sial menimpanya, hingga mereka gak bisa lama bertahan di dunia isekai.

Untuk kemunculan Eijun di tunggu ya, chapter depan kok wkwkwk.

Tapi kamu pasti tau tadi bocahnya udah nongol sebentar/plak.

Buat penulisan dari chapter sebelumnya maaf kalo banyak yang salah, atau typo, atau salah kata. Emang masih belajar kok. Makasih sarannya -


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin berbagi apa yang ku tulis. Chara milik Terajima-sensei seorang.

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

..

.

.

"_Omae_?"

Sosok pria yang Kazuya pikir sebaya dengannya berdiri tegap dengan wajah yang terlihat terharu? Pakaiannya seperti seorang samurai, di tambah ada satu katana dan katana lain yang terbalut kain di punggungnya.

"Kazuyaaa, aku tau itu benar-benar kau!!! Walau kau memakai _disambiguasi_ sekalipun, aku tetap mengenalimu!" rengek pria itu lagi.

"Kau...siapa?"

Seketika wajah pria itu mengeras. Tiba-tiba tendangan menghantam lutut Kazuya. Itu lumayan sakit.

"_Teme_! Dasar kecoak sialan!" Kazuya hanya melongo, hari ini dia sudah di maki dan terluka oleh dua orang yang tidak ia kenal. Jika di dunianya ia akan melapor polisi. Kazuya serius.

Sejujurnya Kazuya bingung. Selama ini ia tak pernah punya kenalan siapapun. Yang kazuya ingat hanya beberapa pemburu dan penduduk di tempat keluarga Ikimori tinggal.

Wanita yang membantu Kazuya tadi pergi pamit karena tak ingin terlibat dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Kazuya pun tak mengerti ia harus apa, hanya saja harusnya ia marah pada pria itu karena menendang lututnya bukan?

"Kau masih saja bajingan setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu"

Otak jenius Kazuya langsung bekerja cepat seperti biasanya.

'_Beberapa __bulan?!_' Ternyata benar, dunia ini adalah asal dari pria yang mirip dengan aktor itu. Dunia dimana ada wajah yang sama dengan di dunia asalnya. '_Doppelganger?!!_' Jika benar, bukankah salah satunya akan musnah. Yang Kazuya pernah baca jika kita bertemu doppelganger, kita akan menyatu atau salah satunya akan mati. Tapi aktor dan doppelgangernya baik-baik saja. 'Rupanya ada Kazuya lain di dunia ini'

Keringat dingin terjatuh dari pelipisnya, Kazuya harus kabur, bukan? Ini tidak baik jika pria itu beranggapan dia adalah Kazuya kawannya.

Tanpa menjawab makian pria itu, Kazuya pergi dengan tergesah sambil ngatakan '_Permisi_'.

Langkah Kazuya semakin lebar dan cepat, siapa sangka pria itu mengikutinya. Semakin lama mereka terlihat seperti main kejar-kejaran.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku Samurai-_san_!" Teriaknya tanpa menurunkan laju langkahnya.

"Kau yang berhenti Bajingan!" Suaranya bahkan lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Suara tawa menyeramkan juga keluar dari mulutnya, dan itu sangat unik. Kazuya entah kenapa sedikit tak asing dengan tawa itu. Terserah, ia harus lari.

Mereka berlari melewati beberapa pejalan kaki dan melompati gerobak dagang dengan bonus teriakan dari para penjual karena nyaris dagangan mereka berjatuhan oleh ulah Kazuya dan samurai yang mengejarnya.

Langkahnya memelan, ia menoleh kebelakang dan tak melihat pria samurai itu mengejarnya. Punggungnya justru menabrak sesuatu.

"Kazuya?!"

Kazuya terkejut dan menoleh. Ia menghela nafas lega, ternyata itu ayah angkatnya. "Hiro-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku baru saja membeli kue manju, Ibumu memintaku untuk membelinya" Kazuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau, sedang bermain dengan teman barumu, Kazuya?"

"Apa maksud-"

"Yo!" Kazuya berbalik, Kazuya yakin samurai itu tertinggal jauh. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia ada di belakangnya sekarang.

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan!_' gumamnya tak ada yang mendengar.

Hiro menanyakan samurai itu dengan nada bersahabat, walau Kazuya yakin wajah samurai itu tak bersahabat sama sekali dengannya kali ini.

Samurai itu mengatakan bahwa ia sahabat baik Kazuya yang sudah lama tak jumpa karena suatu hal. Hiro senang dan mengajaknya ke kediaman Kaiji yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Disinilah keluarga Ikimori plus samurai tak di kenal sedang menikmati teh hangat dan kue manju di ruang keluarga.

"Maaf atas ketidak sopananku sebelumnya" ujar samurai itu menundukkan diri di duduknya. "Namaku Yoichi, seorang samurai tanpa tuan. Aku dan teman-teman ku berkelana kemana pun kaki ini melangkah. Aku berpisah dengan yang lain musim panas tahun lalu dan aku tak menyangka akhirnya menemukan salah satunya di wilayah kerajaan Seisho"

Ana, Hiro dan Kaiji sangat serius dengan perkenalan diri dari samurai bernama Yoichi itu. Hanya Ikuu saja yang bereaksi kagum dengan Yoichi. Tanpa mereka tahu Kazuya sudah banjir keringat di balik pakaiannya.

Kazuya mungkin bisa beralasan ia hilang ingatan tapi bagaimana jika ia justru akan bertatapan langsung dengan Kazuya si samurai yang asli.

Hiro menghela nafas perlahan. Dengan perlahan ia menjelaskan pada Yoichi bagaimna keadaan Kazuya yang sebenarnya, dan bagaimana saat Kazuya si temukan.

Kazuya menoleh, ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Yoichi. Samurai itu terkejut, dan menoleh langsung bertatapan dengan Kazuya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu lari dariku?" Kazuya mengangguk. "Aku senang kau masih hidup, dan menyebalkan sekali karena kau hilang ingatan. Tapi aku akan membantumu, tenang saja!" Itu yang di ucapkan Yoichi sambil menepuk pundak Kazuya.

.

.

.

Dengan izin Ana, Kazuya dan Yoichi pergi keluar mencari udara segar di senja hari. Langit begitu oranye, bunga sakura berterbangan tertiup angin musim semi, Kazuya berjalan santai.

Sedikit canggung Kazuya melirik samurai bernama Yoichi yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan melewati pedagang kaki lima yang sedang berkemas.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Yoichi menoleh, tangan yang sejak tadi terlipat di depan dada di lepasnya. "Hah?!"

Sejujurnya Kazuya ragu dengan orang ini, kadang terlihat ramah tapi kadang menakutkan. Lihat saja urat di dahinya.

"Maksudku, mengenai kau mengenalku" ujar Kazuya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Gah!!!" Kazuya terkejut, sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi kembali melangkah karena Yoichi tak ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sejujurnya aku senang kau hidup, Kazuya!"

Ini dia! Sesuatu yang harus Kazuya tahu mengenai Kazuya teman Yoichi. Kazuya ragu jika Yoichi terus bersamanya kemudian tak sengaja bertemu Kazuya yang asli, apa yang harus Kazuya lakukan. 'Bukan berarti aku tak asli. Aku manusia sungguhan. Maksudku Kazuya yang hidup di dunia ini'

"Ya, maafkan aku karena melupakan semuanya. Tolong beritahu semuanya"

"Pertama-tama kau, aku dan teman-teman adalah seorang samurai tanpa tuan" Kazuya mengangguk, pandangannya lurus kedepan dimana padang rumput terpampang di depannya.

'Woaahh luas sekali, kita keluar dari pasar kota'

"Seorang bandit dan pembunuh bayaran"

"Uhukk!!!" Kazuya terkejut, langkahnya terhenti. Menatap punggung Yoichi yang melewatinya santai dengan tangan di lipat di belakang kepalanya. "T-tunggu dulu!!!" Kazuya mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Yoichi. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Siapa?"

"Kau?"

"Untuk apa?"

Ugh sial! Raut wajah Yoichi amat sangat serius, rasanya kaki Kazuya lemas. '_Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana jika aku bertemu si Kazuya itu!!! Pembunuh? Yang benar saja! Aku tak ingin mati di tempat seperti ini!_' Kazuya berlutut melankolis meratapi masa depannya.

"Oy!" Kazuya mendongak penuh dengan keringat di wajahnya. "Aku tahu kau hilang ingatan. Tapi rasanya kau sangat berbeda dari kau yang biasanya. Tapi terserahlah"

Dari pada membuat Yoichi mencurigainya, Kazuya harus terus bersandiwara dan tegar. "Apa aku semengerikan itu?"

"Ya! Kau terkenal di kerajaan selatan"

"Eh? Ada kerajaan lain?" Hidung Kazuya tiba-tiba saja kembang kempis. Dia tak salah bersandiwara karena bayarannya informasi yang sangat menarik.

"Aaahh menyebalkan sekali harus menjelaskan dari awal!"

"Kau sudah berjanji!"

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Kazuya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu nya. Burung-burung bergerombol di atas sana, terbang ingin kembali ke sarang-sarang mereka. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan cahayanya. Hari sudah akan berganti malam beberapa menit lagi.

"Haa~ Ada 3 kerajaan di tanah Jipang ini. Di Selatan ada kerajaan Shiro, seperti namanya mereka begitu putih. Kau akan tahu nanti. Kemudian di Utara ada Kibishi, tentu saja mereka juga tangguh seperti namanya. Dan terakhir kerajaan Timur, Seisho, kerajaan yang terlalu ketat mengikuti Alkitab yang mereka pegang teguh dari moyang mereka."

"Lalu barat?"

"Barat hanyalah tanah kosong, kemudian hutan dan laut. Ketiga kerajaan itu mengahadap laut barat. Ya walau itu sangat jauh."

Catat-catat, Kazuya harus catat di kepalanya.

Kaki mereka masih melangkah, memasuki sebuah desa pinggiran kota. Beberapa obor kayu sudah di nyalakan sebagai penerangan rumah-rumah mereka, beberapa di jalanan juga.

"Kita seumuran. Kau dan aku bertemu si usia 15"

"Wah muda sekali!"

"Diam! Dengarkan saja!"

Kazuya manggut-manggut mendapat delikan tajam dari Yoichi. Wajah bertambah seram karena hanya sedikit penerangan.

"Jadi aku mengenalmu cukup baik. Sudah 30 hari aku tinggal di desa ini. Sejujurnya aku tak ada tujuan apapun. Tapi kemarin aku terkejut hingga menangis"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau!!!" Kazuya tak menjawab ataupun bertanya, ia melangkah sambil menoleh pada Yoichi yang menatap lurus jalanan.

"Walau rambutmu kau potong, walau kau memakai benda bernama _disambiguasi_ itu, aku tetap akan mengenalmu. Kau adalah Kazuya sobatku"

Hening, Kazuya tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pertemanan Yoichi dan Kazuya itu sungguh mengharukan. Kazuya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Aku menangis melihatmu di kereta kuda bersama keluarga Ikimori. Aku ragu dan mulai mengikutimu"

"Kau menakutkan! Jadi itu kau! Ku kira bandit sedang mengawasi ku!"

"Aku memang bandit!"

"Ah! Iya"

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih hidup setelah kepalamu terpenggal musim panas lalu"

"OHOOKKK!!"

"Kau tak mati, menjijikan! Seperti kecoak!"

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tungguuuuuu!!! Apa katanya?!!!!! Kazuya mati? Di penggal? Telinganya tak salah dengar kan?!!!

Wajah Kazuya kaku melihat wajah serius Yoichi, samurai itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku melihatmu saat itu. Kepalamu benar-benar terpisah dari tubuhmu. Menggelinding di alas kain yang kau duduki. Aku tak salah lihat karena saksipun begitu banyak. Kau menjadi tontonan masyarakat saat kau di jatuhi hukuman penggal di dekat sungai."

Rasanya menelan ludah begitu susah Kazuya lakukan saat ini. Dunia ini sungguhan. Dunia dimana membunuh dan dibunuh sangat familiar di dengar. Kazuya tak mau kehilangan kepalanya.

Tapi!!! Bagaimana Yoichi masih berpikiran Kazuya masih hidup jika jelas-jelas ia melihat temannya terpenggal?!

"Rambut panjangmu ikut terpotong dengan kepalamu. Mungkin itu penyebab rambutmu pendek saat ini" Kazuya tersenyum canggung. Ingin berteriak bahwa itu bukan dirinya.

"Kita adalah buronan. Tapi hanya wajah seorang ketuanya saja yang di lukis dan di pampang di khalayak umum. Tidak lain yaitu kau. Saat itu kita berpesta di tempat prostitusi di sebuah desa. Kau dan yang lainnya sedang mabuk sambil menjamah beberapa wanita jalang. Aku tak tahu siapa yang melaporkan, tapi malam itu pasukan dari kerajaan menyergap kalian. Aku? Aku beruntung karena perutku sakit sebelum kejadian. Aku pergi keluar mencari tempat untuk bersemedi, haha aku bajingan yang beruntung bukan?"

'_Uwaahh... Bahkan si Kazuya itu melakukan sex sembarangan. Mengerikan!_'

"Aku terkejut mengetahui kalian sudah di bawa pergi. Aku hanya menemukan dua pedang milikmu. Kau payah saat mabuk, kau tak bagus dalam meminum sake. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Kalian di serang saat lengah. Pagi harinya hukuman pun di jatuhi. Aku melihatmu tertawa saat akan di penggal. Walau tawa itu sangat keras. Aku tahu kau ketakutan, terlihat jelas di matamu. Kau bahakan pernah bilang padaku jika kau ingin hidup abadi"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya itulah kau! Bajingan konyol! Pernah mendatangi seorang penyihir agar kau bisa hidup abadi. Itulah kenapa aku percaya kau hidup lagi saat ini! Padahal kepalamu dan yang lainnya di tancapkan di bambu dan pajang di pinggir sungai sebagai peringatan pada para penjahat lainnya. Aku tak menemukan tubuhmu. Yang ku dengar tubuhmu dan teman-teman yang lain di buang ke sungai. Mungkin kau hanyut sambil menumbuhkan kepalamu lagi. Membayangkan itu sungguh menjijikan."

Jangan di bayangkan!!! Mau sampai mana cerita Yoichi berlanjut. Bagaimana pun tentang hidup abadi dan kepala tumbuh kembali setelah terpenggal itu MUSTAHIL. Kazuya mendengarnya saja merasa mual. Untuk si Kazuya yang terpenggal, Kazuya saat ini hanya bisa berdoa agar rohnya tenang di alam sana.

"Tapi aku bersyukur kau masih hidup"

Baiklah ini saatnya Kazuya menyimpulkan. Dari sumber novel dan game yang pernah ia baca dan mainkan mengenai sihir, menghidupkan orang yang telah mati itu tidak mungkin. Dunia ini cukup normal. Bahkan seperti Jepang di masalalu. Sihir mungkin ada, makhluk ghaib pun ada. Tapi Kazuya tak percaya soal kepala akan tumbuh setelah terpenggal. Itu konyol.

Jadi kesimpulannya Kazuya asli dunia ini sudah mati. Dirinya, Miyuki Kazuya bisa melanjutkan sandiwara sebagai orang yang kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi sialnya ia mendapat peran si Kazuya itu. Dia harapa wajahnya tak di kenali siapapun. Lagi pula kata Yoichi si Kazuya itu tak memakai kacamata. "Ya ini cukup membantu."

"Apanya yang cukup membantu?"

Kazuya terkejut isi pikirannya keluar begitu saja. "Tidak! Haha maksudku- waah hey ini hutan? Seberapa jauh kita berjalan?!"

Karena cerita panjang lebar Yoichi, mereka sampai di sebuah hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dengan desa. Hutan yang tak terlalu lebat, tapi cukup untuk sumber para penduduk berburu dan mencari bahan pangan lainnya.

"Ughh... Aku ingin buang air sebentar" Yoichi bergidik menjauh tak tahan, Kazuya di tinggal sendirian di dalam hutan.

Langit sudah gelap. Matahari berganti bulan dengan bentuk yang sempurna di langit malam cerah yang di penuhin bintang-bintang. Hembusan angin menyejukkan hati.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya reflek berbalik. Kazuya mendengar suara dari dalam hutan, suara seseorang. Kazuya yakin, seperti yang biasa ia dengan di Dojo dulu. Seseorang yang sedang berlatih pedang!

Kakinya melangkah perlahan mengikuti keingintahuannya. Tapi saat sedikit lagi mendekat, kakinya menginjak ranting kering sehingga menghasilkan suara renyah yang cukup keras.

"SIAPA DI SANA?!!!" Kazuya terkejut, siapa sangka orang itu akan berteriak. "KELUAR!!!"

Kazuya keluar dari bayangan gelap hutan. Ia sampai di sebuah lahan kosong. Ada danau kecil di tengah hutan ini, Kazuya cukup kagum melihat keindahan pantulan cahaya bulan di danau itu. Ia bahkan sempat lupa dengan orang yang meneriakinya, tapi dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke orang itu.

"Kau!"

"Ah?!!!"

Rupanya orang yang menggores lehernya tadi siang. Apakah Kazuya akan kehilangan kepalanya kali ini? Kazuya tak bisa melawan, ia tak membawa senjata. Lagi pula Kazuya tak berniat bertarung.

Orang itu mendekat, Kazuya hanya diam di tempat. Sampai pada mereka berhadapan. Kazuya rasa pemuda itu lebih muda darinya. Wajahnya manis, kulitnya bersih, hidung bangir dan sepasang mata sewarna koin emas kesukaan Kazuya. Pandangan Kazuya beralih ke bibir tipis yang merah merona, membuat Kazuya menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bagaimanapun pemuda di hadapannya begitu indah.

"Maafkan aku!!!"

"Eh?" Pemuda itu membungkuk meminta maaf. Kazuya memang kesal, tapi ia tak berniat marah saat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sangat manis. Sepertinya ini pertama kali kazuya tertarik pada penampilan seseorang, tidak, lebih tepatnya wajah. Karena penampilan pemuda itu hanya terlihat memakai jubah.

"Aku terbawa emosi saat kau mengataiku Nona. Padahal aku bisa berkata baik-baik padamu. Ada sebab lain yang menjadi pemicu aku kesal siang tadi"

Kazuya berdehem canggung "Sudah tak apa. Angkat kepalamu."

"Kau tidak marah?!" Pemuda itu mendongak, berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat Kazuya.

"Tidak" sejujurnya posisi ini membuat Kazuya sedikit canggung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Mata bulatnya membentuk bulan sabit. Entah kenapa Kazuya jadi berdebar.

'_Cantik sekali_'

Kazuya melangkah mundur dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi canggung.

"Syukurlah kau tak marah" ujarnya. Pemuda itu menyarungkan pedangnya.

Kazuya tersenyum lembut tanpa di sadari. "Sedang berlatih?"

"Begitulah~"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hey!"

Kazuya terkejut. Apa pertanyaannya menyinggungnya lagi? Apa di dunia ini menanyakan nama seseorang adalah tabu?

"Ah maaf!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh dengan reaksi Kazuya. "Ada apa dengan maaf itu?"

"Eh? Kupikir aku salah bicara lagi"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau tidak sopan menanyakan nama seseorang sedangkan kau tak memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu"

Kazuya ikut terkekeh. Sejak kapan ia jadi aneh seperti ini. "Aaahh begitu~ Aku Iki- Miyuki Kazuya, seorang samu-"

"Samurai tanpa tuan, bandit, dan seorang pembunuh bayaran. Buronan kerajaan selatan yang sudah terpenggal musim panas tahun kemarin"

Bagai petir menyambar di langit yang cerah. Kazuya terkejut bukan main, keringat bercucuran. Mendadak tangannya tremor.

"Tapi aku baru mengetahui nama depanmu, Miyuki Kazuya"

"Kau tahu?! Kau mengenalku?!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi saat hukuman penggalmu tahun lalu aku sedang berkunjung ke selatan. Kita sempat bertatapan jarak jauh sebelum pedang itu memutuskan lehermu"

Perlukah Kazuya lari dan menghindar. Wajah pemuda manis itu tidak menunjukan ekspresi lain selain tersenyum padanya. Itu lebih mengerikan. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu mencoba melaporkan pada prajurit kerajaan agar menangkapanya. Kazuya tidak ingin mati.

"Tak usah cemas. Aku tahu hanya dengan menebak, ada sedikit ingatan samar saja, dan ternyata aku benar. Tapi aku cukup terkejut kau masih hidup setelah terpenggal. Apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?"

Kazuya tertawa canggung. Ia harus menjawab dengan benar seperti yang Yoichi bilang. "Sepertinya ini soal sihir. Itu yang temanku katakan. Akibatnya aku kehilangan semua ingatanku. Maaf aku juga tak merasa pernah melihatmu sebelum hari ini"

"Ya memang cukup mengejutkan. Tapi jika apa yang ada di depan mataku nyata, mau tidak mau aku percaya kau masih hidup"

Debaran aneh di dada Kazuya benar-benar mengganggu. Setakut itukah dia di laporkan? Tidak, debaran itu muncul tiap kali matanya menatap wajah manis pemuda di depannya.

"Lalu-" sedikit ragu tapi Kazuya paksakan, lebih baik mereka mengganti topik pembicaraannya, "namamu?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Ah maafkan aku, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri-"

Kazuya tersenyum, tingkah pemuda itu sangat menggemaskan. Tingginya hanya mencapai telinga Kazuya, tudung jubahnya tertiup angin hingga rambut coklat gelapnya melambai-lambai. Wajahnya bersemu karena dinginnya malam. Dada Kazuya berasa akan meledak.

"-Namaku Ei-"

"Oy Kazuya!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan Yoichi terdengar begitu nyaring. Kazuya menoleh, langkah Yoichi mendekat.

"Aku harus pergi!"

"Eh?" Kazuya terkejut, pemuda itu bergegas pergi memakai tudung jubahnya. Kazuya baru menyadari ada kuda di dekat pohon besar dekat danau, pemuda itu bersiap menaiki kudanya. "Bagaimana dengan namamu?!" Tanya Kazuya cukup keras.

"Ahaha kau akan tahu besok lusa. Sampai jumpa Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Padahal tak perlu memanggil dengan nama lengkap-" Kazuya kehilangan kesempatan mengetahui nama pemuda itu. Ia menoleh pada Yoichi dengan tatapan tajam. "-Si sialan ini! Mengacaukan saja!"

"Apa? Siapa tadi? Oy berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Cih!"

Kazuya tidak bodoh, ia jenius dengan IQ tinggi. Ia tahu ini apa, walau pertama kali ia merasakan debaran ini, Kazuya simpulkan ini rasa ketertarikan pada seseorang.

Walau sedikit bingung karena orang yang membuatnya tertarik adalah seorang pria, tapi apa salahnya. Kazuya tidak peduli.

"Besok lusa ya"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Halo~

gimana? gimana? apa chapter kali ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian yang bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu.

Yup! Dialah si ceetah kita, Mochi senpai.

lalu siapakah si Ei ini. ya bisa di tebaklah~ dia adalah uke sejuta umat di DNA hahaha...

Tolong maafkan kalo banyak penulisan yang salah, atau typo bertebaran. Karena aku garap ini tanpa edit lama-lama. kalo ada yang gak di memgerti kalian bisa tanya. komen apa aja bakal aku jawab.

Awas jangan lupa review ya_


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita ini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin berbagi apa yang ku tulis. Chara milik Terajima-sensei seorang.

.

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

...

..

.

Pagi hari di musim semi terasa cukup segar walau siang nanti akan mulai terasa panas. Udara bersih tanpa polusi, tak ada teknologi berupa listrik ataupun alat elektronik lainnya. Kazuya menyukai dunia baru ini.

Kazuya bukan seorang remaja yang mengikuti jaman. Ponsel miliknya saja masih berupa model flip. Ia bahkan tidak miliki akun media sosial. Hanya alamat email sebagai pengirim pesan. Jadi, walau ia terdampar di dunia kuno ini, Kazuya tidak merasa kehilangan alat canggih seperti ponsel. Justru hidup tanpa alat-alat itu sangat menenangkan baginya. Karena ia tidak melihat secuil orang pun berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala karena sedang bermain ponsel. Kazuya senang karena selera kolotnya.

Hanya saja Kazuya menyayangkan pilihannya untuk lanjut ke universitas atau ke tim bisbol profesional. Sebelumnya Ia bahkan sampai sakit kepala karena memikirkan itu. Tapi memikirkan itu sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Ujian masuk universitas sudah lewat, tahun sudah berganti dan Kazuya terdampar di dunia yang tak Ia kenal. Dan di sinilah perannya sebagai samurai tanpa tuan yang kehilangan ingatannya.

Masih banyak yang harus Kazuya pelajari di dunia ini. Kemarin dia sangat terkejut atas kehadiran Yoichi yang mengaku sebagai teman Kazuya. Sungguh lega hatinya karena Kazuya yang Yoichi cari sudah mati, dan Miyuki Kazuya akan menggantikan peran si Kazuya itu. Maafkan jika Kazuya merasa lega akan kematian seseorang.

Semalaman Kazuya memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah di ingat-ingat mengapa dirinya sedikit tak asing pada wajah Yoichi, apalagi dengan caranya tertawa. Ternyata ia memang cukup mengenal orang yang mirip di dunia asalnya.

Kuramochi Yoichi, anak kelas sebelah yang mengikuti tim sepak bola. Setiap kali Kazuya dan orang itu bertemu, mereka selalu berselisih, entah itu ejekan atau teriakan. Tidak, bukan Kazuya yang berteriak tapi orang bernama Kuramochi itu. Kuramochi akan menertawakan Kazuya yang tak bisa menendang bola ketika jam pelajar kebugaran jasmani, karena kebetulan kelasnya dan kelas Kuramochi Yoichi mempunyai jam yang sama saat pelajaran itu, dan Kazuya akan mengatai Kuramochi dengan sebutan _Yankee_ atau _Ceetah_ berisik karena tawa khasnya membuat telinga Kazuya sakit. Siapa sangka di dunia baru ini justru Kazuya dan Yoichi adalah teman dekat, bisa di bilang sahabat. Itu membuat Kazuya tertawa semalaman hingga membuat Ana ngeri melihatnya.

Setelah bertemu pemuda cantik tadi malam, Kazuya dan Yoichi kembali ke pasar kota tempat mereka tinggal. Kazuya sempat mengajak Yoichi tinggal di kediaman kakek angkatnya tapi di tolak halus. Katanya Yoichi tidak ingin membuang uang sewa yang sudah di bayarnya di tempat penginapan.

"Sedang apa Kazuya?"

Kazuya menoleh, ada ayah angkatnya menghampiri dari arah dapur. Kazuya sedang melamun di jendela lantai atas. Rasanya ia melihat pasar terlalu ramai hari ini, beberapa orang juga terlihat menghias lampion di sisi jalanan.

"Rasanya pasar cukup ramai hari ini"

"Itulah anakku!"

"Ow!!!" Pukulan telapak tangan cukup keras mendarat di punggung Kazuya, ia meringis membayangkan betapa merahnya punggungnya saat ini.

"Kau sangat peka!" Kazuya juga baru sadar bahwa dirinya semakin peka terhadap sekitar. "Jangan lupakan, besok hari penting untuk keluarga kerajaan karena putra dan putri nya ulang tahun. Rupanya kerajaan dari selatan juga akan sampai hari ini"

"Heeee~" sesaat Kazuya menghela nafas santai, tapi terkejut kemudian "Aku ingat- eh! A-apa yang akan mereka lakukan?! Me-mencari buronan?!!" Sial, Kazuya jadi parno akibat cerita Yoichi semalam.

"Ppffttt... Mana mungkin seorang Tuan muda terjun langsung mencari buronan! Kadang kau itu menggemaskan ya, Kazuya!" Hiro menggusak kepala Kazuya cukup keras,

"Eh?- Tuan muda?"

"Aku bantu-bantu kakekmu dulu di bawah"

Tanpa melihat kepergian Hiro, Kazuya kembali memandang jalanan pasar yang cukup ramai. Matanya melihat setiap kios-kios pedagang di bawah sana, dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Yoichi yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang bocah yang di ajak bermain oleh temannya kemudian meminta izin ibu sebelum berangkat keluar, huff~"

Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, ia pergi setelah meminta izin pada Ana dan Hiro untuk keluar.

.

.

"Mau kemana kita sekarang?"

"Kau masih baru-baru ini ke kota bukan?" Kazuya mengangguk. "Kita akan berkelana nanti. Kemarin kau ingat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menemukan katana milikmu, bukan?"

"Ah~ aku seorang samurai ya, ya tentu harus memiliki katana haha haha"

"Ada apa dengan tawa itu!"

Kazuya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa aku harus membunuh seseorang?" Ada seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Apa kau maniak?"

"Kau bilang aku-"

"Tapi tidak seperti itu!. Kau terdengar seperti maniak!"

"Hey tidak usah berteriak! Suaramu menggangu orang lain, Yoichi!"

"Geh! Entah kenapa kau tidak seperti kau biasanya"

Kazuya pada akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa lembut dengan Yoichi. Bagaimanapun Yoichi di duniannya selalu mengajaknya berdebat. Tapi ia harus mulai menjadi Kazuya di sini. Yoichi bilang, Kazuya itu tak banyak bicara, dingin, mata keranjang, dan masih banyak sifat yang bahkan bertolak belakan dengan dirinya. Kazuya bahkan hampir tersedak saat di Yoichi menawarinya berkunjung ke tempat prostitusi.

Kembali ke pokok, "Jadi? Ummm pedang yang kau bawa itu milikku?" Kazuya ingat, dari kemarin Yoichi menggendong tas pedang di punggungnya.

"Iya" sambil berjalan, Yoichi menyerahkan tas kain dari punggungnya pada Kazuya. "Kita ke tempat semalam"

"Danau tadi malam?" Kazuya jadi ingat dengan pemuda bermata koin emas. Aahhh~ Kazuya jadi ingin memiliki beberapa koin emas. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat, siapa tau orang itu ada di sana?!" Langkah Kazuya di percepat meninggalkan Yoichi yang diam bingung.

"Hey tunggu! Siapa maksudmu?!"

.

.

"Waaahhh kau bisa menyusul ku! Sudah kuduga _Ceetah_!"

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang?!! Kau sekarang cukup menyebalkan rupanya!!!"

Kazuya tergelak, reaksi Yoichi sangat mirip dengan Kuramochi Yoichi yang ada di duniannya. Ia menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak-tidak, haahh~ ternyata tidak ada~" Kazuya melihat sekitar tak menemukan apa yang di carinya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya.

"Oy! Kau akan mengutuk danau ini dengan helaan nafas itu!"

"Berisik!"

"Kau mencari siapa? Apa orang tadi malam?" Kazuya mengangguk lesu. "Cih! Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk mengeluh tapi aku- hey jangan rebahan!!!"

"Ini nyaman, rumputnya halus" seperti yang Kazuya katakan, rumput halus, angin sepoi-sepoi, bunga sakura berterbangan menghias danau. Sungguh tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai, itulah yang Kazuya pikirkan dan kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Kita akan berlatih _Teme_!!!"

"Berlatih?!" Mendengar itu Kazuya sedikit tertarik dan menatap Yoichi dengan serius.

Yoichi mengangguk, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, matanya menatap rendah pada Kazuya yang tak tahu diri rebahan di atas rumput yang hijau. Danau, angin yang berhembus menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang berjatuhan membuat Kazuya ingin bermalasan. Jika saja sebuah tendangan tak mendarat di pinggangnya.

"Ow! Ow!!! Hentikan! Baik-baik aku bangun!"

"Kurasa kepalamu benar-benar rusak, Kazuya!!!"

Kazuya acuh tak acuh dan mempersiapkan kedua pedangnya.

"Waahh teknik dua pedang~"

"Gunakan satu saja untuk berlatih. Aku ingin mengetes apakah keahlian milikmu juga hilang atau tidak"

Sayang sekali Yoichi, Kazuya juga memiliki keahlian berpedang. Bagaimanapun kemampuan yang di perolehnya saat musim panas lalu melekat di tubuhnya.

Mengingat musim panas, sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal seharusnya. Tapi entah begitu lancar saja. Begini, Yoichi memberi tahukan pada keluarga Ikimori bahwa ia terpisah dengan Kazuya di musim panas tahun lalu tapi tidak mengatakan bahwa Kazuya mati terpenggal. Sedangkan Hiro mengatakan pada Yoichi bahwa ia menemukan Kazuya di sungai tanpa memperjelas waktu kapan ia menemukannya. Kazuya selamat, karena musim panas lalu Kazuya masih melakukan turnamen nasional untuk perwakilan sekolahnya. Ia bersyukur Hiro tidak menjelaskan secara rinci, dan itu semua tidak membuat Yoichi curiga.

Tunggu! Musim panas, mati, _Kendo_. Mata Kazuya membola di tengah aktivitas berlatih pedangnya. Kazuya meringis menahan serangan pedang yang Yoichi arahkan pada lehernya.

Mungkin saja _Kazuya_ mati saat itu, kemudian Kazuya mulai tertarik pada Kendo, dan ia juga sangat menyukai koin emas. Dengan kata lain, kematian _Kazuya_ dari dunia lain ini membuat Miyuki Kazuya mewarisi kemampuannya, termasuk keahlian berpedang! Kazuya paham cara kerja doppelganger. _Kazuya_ si samurai tewas dan Miyuki Kazuya mendapatkan semua keahlian miliknya. Ia tak bisa menahan seringai di bibirnya.

"Gah! Itu dia! Seringai seorang pembunuh! Apa kau ingin membunuhku?! Kita hanya berlatih!"

Reflek Kazuya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ah~ ini pertama kalinya ia menyeringai seperti ini. Apa ini juga kebiasa si _Kazuya_ itu? Gawat jika ia mulai menikmati profesi barunya nanti.

"Cukup! Sampai disini saja berlatihnya" mereka menghela nafas perlahan bersamaan, "Kemampuanmu masih melekat walau ingatanmu hilang. Aku kagum."

"Haha tentu saja"

"Ya! sombong seperti biasa!"

Kazuya tertawa, ia menyarungkan katananya kembali. Kakinya melangkah mendekati danau bening. "Bisakah airnya ku minum?"

"Bisa, coba saja"

Kazuya terkejut, airnya begitu sejuk melewati tergorokannya yang cukup kering. Ia lelah berlari dan melompat kesana kemari. Gerakan Yoichi sangat lincah. Tapi tubuh Kazuya juga ringan untuk di gerakan. Sepertinya kemampuan si Kazuya benar-benar berpindah pada tubuhnya.

Selagi menikmati pemandangan dan sejuknya air danau tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan langkah kaki kuda terdengar nyaring di barengi dengan ringikan. Kazuya dan Yoichi saling tatap dan mengangguk berbarengan, seolah memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Di luar hutan ada sebuah pasukan kecil dan beberapa ekor kuda yang di tunggangi. Beberapa bendera berwarna putih dengan lambang sayap terlihat berkibar diantaranya.

"Kerajaan Selatan!" Ujar Yoichi seperti berbisik.

Sekarang mereka di atas pohon, mengamati dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan arah tujuan rombongan pasukan itu.

"Hiro-_san_ juga mengatakan itu pagi tadi. Apakah aman bagi kita?"

"Aku akan selalu aman karena mereka tak mengenaliku"

"Eh lalu aku-"

"Kau juga tidak, lagi pula penampilanmu sangat jauh berbeda dengan saat itu. Rambutmu panjang yang di ikat kendur dengan rambut depan di sisir ke belakang. Sedangkan sekarang rambutmu jabrik dan _disambiguasi_? Sejujurnya aneh, bersyukurlah aku mengenalimu!"

Kazuya tertawa canggung, ya mau bagaimanapun Kazuya yang di ceritakan Yoichi itu bukan dirinya. Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Kazuya terkejut. Ternyata Yoichi sebenarnya seorang ninja. Kazuya sempat girang dapat melihat ninja asli. Kazuya bukan norak, tapi seluruh pria memiliki cita-cita sebagai ninja! Kau harus tahu itu! Itu yang Kazuya pikirkan.

Yoichi beralih menggunakan pedang setelah bertemu dengan _Kazuya_. Pantas saja gerakan Yoichi sangat lincah, dan katanya dia juga mengajarkan pada setiap rekannya di organisasi yang Kazuya pimpin dulu, termasuk melatih _Kazuya_. Kazuya senang gerakan lincahnya ternyata salah satu keahlian ninja. Contohnya memanjat pohon seperti yang baru saja di lakukannya.

"Aku ingin melihat lebih dekat wajah tuan muda dari kerajaan Shiro"

"Ya lagi pula seorang tuan muda tidak akan mengenali buronan secara langsung. Ayo!"

Mereka melompat dan berlari seperti ninja, dalam hati Kazuya kegirangan.

.

.

Kazuya tak tahu ada banyak perkebunan di kota. Kazuya hampir lupa karena kata kota di dunia ini tidaklah sama dengan kota di duniannya. Karena di Tokyo terlalu banyak gedung beton menjulang tinggi.

Pasukan kerajaan selatan memasuki gerbang kota dan melewati pasar. Mereka di sambut masyarakat dengan ramah. Semua orang memberi jalan sambil bersorak mengucapkan selamat datang. Kazuya dan Yoichi mempercepat laju mereka.

Di ujung pasar ternyata ada sebuah gerbang tanpa pintu, Yoichi bilang itu adalah ibukota kerajaan Timur. Kazuya baru pertama kali melihat. Matanya menelusuri di balik keramaian orang.

Usahanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah seorang tuan muda kerajaan selatan terbayar karena kuda-kuda yang di tunggangi para pasukan terhenti.

"Itu! Yang paling mencolok, dia putra mahkota dan di belakangnya adalah adiknya. Mereka mirip sekali walau lahir dari ibu yang berbeda."

Kazuya mencoba mencari dan memicingkan matanya. Seorang pria yang ia duga sebaya dengannya. Berambut pirang panjang dengan senyuman angkuh di wajah layaknya seorang penguasa. Di belakangnya yang Yoichi bilang itu sang adik. Dia juga memiliki wajah angkuh yang sama, rambut hitam panjang terurai. Mata Kazuya membelalak. Wajah mereka sangat Kazuya kenali.

"Mei!" Gumamnya.

"Hah?! Kau tahu?! Kau ingat?!"

Kazuya menoleh, ia menggeleng panik. Mencoba mencari alasan. "Tidak! Ma-maksudku, itu, itu aku dengar dari orang-orang yang menyebutkan namanya! Iya itu benar!"

Seakan tak percaya, wajah Yoichi menatap Kazuya dengan malas. "Kepalamu memang sudah rusak ya, Kazuya"

"Ahahaha"

Kazuya kembali menatap pria pirang yang disebut sebagai putra mahkota kerajaan selatan. Ia mengenal wajah itu! Kazuya sangat mengenalnya. Pria angkuh yang menganggap dirinya seorang raja, Narumiya Mei. Di dunia miliknya Mei adalah seorang teman sekaligus rivalnya dalam pertandingan bisbol. Mei berada di tim Inashiro Jitsugyo, jika di singkat menjadi Inajutsu. Apa Mei yang di lihatnya ini Narumiya Mei rivalnya atau memang orang yang berbeda seperti kasus Yoichi. Wajah angkuhnya benar-benar Mei sekali. Hal mengejutkan lainnya adalah seorang yang di sebut sebagai adiknya. Siapa sangka Kazuya juga mengenalnya. Mukai Taiyo, Kazuya hampir tertawa. Tak habis pikir kenapa bisa mereka menjadi saudara di dunia ini. Taiyo yang Kazuya kenal adalah seorang Ace di tim bisbol Teito. Karena dia adik Mei mungkin nama depannya akan berbeda. Apa mereka cocok sebagi saudara? Keduanya sama-sama memiliki karakter ore-sama.

Cukup membuat latih jantung hanya dengan melihat wajah mereka. Kazuya tanpa sengaja menyeringai, alhasil kepalanya serasa sakit kena pukul. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Yoichi.

"Hentikan seringai itu!"

"Ahahaha.. ayo pergi. Aku bosan melihat mereka"

"Ha? Begitu saja?" Kazuya terkekeh mengangkat bahu.

Tanpa sadar kepergian Kazuya dan Yoichi di dalam kerumunan menarik perhatian seseorang.

..

.

**TBC**

Makasih karena kalian suka tulisan ini.

Sudut pandang eijun akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Di tunggu yaaaa...


	7. Chapter 7

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

..

.

.

* * *

Terlahir di dalam sebuah keluarga Kerajaan adalah sebuah keberuntungan, karena keluarga kerajaan di percaya sebagai keturunan dari dewa .

Ia lahir sebagai pria dalam keluarga bangsawan. Hidup mewah dan pendidikan penuh adalah impian semua orang. Berlatih menjadi kuat sebagai seorang pria sangatlah terhormat. Tentu saja penuh aturan di dalamnya. Itulah yang ia tak suka, terlalu banyak yang harus di patuhi. Ia ingin bebas dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi seorang samurai yang bebas, penuh dengan petualangan, berjalan dengan canda tawa bersama teman.

Ia lahir sebagai seorang pria dengan rupa yang elok. Seorang pria dalam keluarga terpandang haruslah menjaga sikap. Rupa dan sikap harus mencerminkan dari mana ia lahir. Ketahuilah itu bukanlah dirinya. Ia selalu merasa tak pernah cocok dengan semuanya.

Eijun, Ebihara Eijun. Seorang pemuda yang di berkati karena terlahir dari keluarga kerajaan. Putra kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Dua tahun lebih muda dari putra mahkota, ia terlahir memiliki saudara kembar bernama Eiko. Kembar non-identik karena Eiko adalah seorang gadis. Konon katanya dalam kitab yang kerajaan Seisho percayai, memiliki anak kembar adalah sebuah anugrah dari Tuhan dan akan mendatangkan sebuah keberuntungan serta keberhasilan dalam keluarga. Kaisar sangat amat senang, Eijun dan Eiko adalah anak kesayangan.

Selain wajah, Eijun dan Eiko memiliki karakter yang sama, terkadang mereka sangat sulit di bedakan saat mereka masih anak-anak. Ceria, berisik dan hiperaktif. Tapi semua berubah ketika mereka beranjak remaja.

Eijun remaja mulai di kenal memiliki ekspresi minim. Jarang sekali menebar senyum dan ekspresi lainnya. Tawa menggemanya tak pernah terdengar lagi di awal usia 12, hanya ada nada sinis dalam caranya berbicara. Ia sangat hati-hati berucap ketika berhadapan dengan kakak dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Eiko menjadi gadis remaja yang anggun. Bibirnya masih menebar senyum, ia ramah dan baik hati walau caranya bicaranya terkadang tajam. Mereka berubah seutuhnya. Siapa yang harus di salahkan? Eijun akan menyalahkan para tua bangka yang selalu menjilati ayahnya. Para tetua kerajaan yang ingin sekali Eijun penggal satu-satu kepalanya.

Eijun memanglah seorang pria, tapi paras dan tubuhnya tidaklah sama dengan sang kakak, putra mahkota. Wajahnya sangatlah mirip dengan Eiko. Mereka hanya bisa di bedakan dengan suara, rambut dan pakaiannya. Tubunya tidak membentuk otot. Eijun geram setiap kali ada yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Karena dirinya benar-benar seorang pria tulen. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menggunakan jubah bertudung ketika ia pergi diam-diam dari istana. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak selalu mengikuti peraturan, karena sejujurnya Eijun menginginkan kebebasan murni.

* * *

Di salah satu kamar istana ada Eijun yang tengah bercermin. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. Ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan seseorang kemarin.

'_Kazuya kah? Miyuki Kazuya_'

Setiap kali ia memikirkan pertemuan itu rasanya perut Eijun terasa aneh, dadanya juga terasa aneh. Itu seperti Eijun ingin bertemu dengan Kazuya lagi.

Memang terasa janggal melihat pria itu lagi setelah kepalanya terpisah dengan rapi musim panas tahun lalu. Tapi bagaimanapun Kazuya berbicara di hadapannya, pria itu hidup, dia bernafas, itu terasa melegakan bagi Eijun walau semuanya tak masuk akal. Dan Eijun merasa bodoh karena hampir melukai orang itu kemarin yang hampir tak mengenalinya. Kazuya bilang ia mengalami gangguan pada ingatannya. Walau menyebalkan tapi tak masalah. Rasanya sesuatu yang kosong terisi kembali.

Eijun percaya begitu saja? Jawabannya adalah Ya. Eijun adalah tipe orang yang akan percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Putra kedua dari Kaisar itu jadi mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kazuya musim panas tahun lalu.

Waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya Eijun di ajak oleh sang kakak mengunjungi kerajaan selatan yang di pimpin oleh keluarga Narumiya. Eijun senang karena itu kesempatan langka baginya. Tapi tak seperti ekspetasi, karena realitanya ia hanya berdiam diri di istana dengan mendengar ocehan Mei dan Taiyo bergantian. Jika di bandingkan, Taiyo justru lebih dewasa dari Mei walau sama-sama menyebalkan. Mei lebih tua darinya tapi pria itu sangat kekanakan melebihi adiknya. Sedangkan sang kakak memiliki kepentingan lain, Eijun menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut. Ia tak bisa membayangkan dalam waktu satu Minggu harus terus berdiam diri.

* * *

Di hari kedua Eijun sudah tak tahan karena Mei terus-menerus memujinya cantik, jika saja Mei bukan putra seorang kaisar dan calon suami dari saudari kembarnya tentu saja dengan senang hati Eijun akan menguliti bocah pirang itu. Calon suami? Ya, Eiko yang malang di jodohkan untuk urusan politik. Eijun tak protes apapun, lagi pula Eiko diam saja tak peduli dengan siapa ia akan menikah. Gadis yang santai bukan? Karena bosan malamnya Eijun memutuskan akan berkeliaran di kota kerajaan Shiro.

Pertama kalinya Eijun berjalan sendirian di kerajaan lain saat malam hari. Suasananya sangat berbeda. Banyak lampion putih di sepanjang jalanan kota. Beberapa toko malam dan kedai begitu ramai, juga ada beberapa petugas sedang berpatroli.

Eijun terus berjalan, kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari sampai tak memperhatikan jalanan hingga tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Salah Eijun karena memakai jubah tudung yang menutupi pakaian dan rambutnya. Tentu saja orang yang di tubruknya akan mengatakan-

"_Ah! Kau tak apa? Seorang gadis tidak baik berkeliaran di malam hari, kau seharusnya tahu itu_"

Kan?! Dengan cepat Eijun mengarahkan tinju kirinya pada seseorang di hadapannya. Eijun benci di katai cantik, dia seorang pria bukan wanita. Karena kesal sudah menumpuk di dadanya dari kemarin, akhirnya kemarahannya meledak. Tanpa melihat wajah pria itu Eijun menyerangnya.

Siapa sangka pria itu dengan santai menghindari tinju spontan Eijun. Ia mendongak karena tinggi tubuh mereka tidaklah sama. Mata Eijun membola, sekejap mata mereka bersitubruk. Kemudian Eijun melompat kebelakang.

"_Upss. Menakutkan sekali jika di serang tiba-tiba seperti itu_" ujar pria itu dengan intonasi yang sangat datar.

Eijun mentapanya dengan tajam, tudungnya terbuka memperlihatkan rambut coklat gelapnya. Pria di depannya cukup tinggi, memakai _yukata_ hitam dengan dua _katana_ di pinggang kirinya. Rambutnya terurai panjang berwarna coklat terang terlihat karena cahaya lampu obor jalanan. Matanya tak menampakkan emosi dengan pupil hazelnut. Rahangnya terlihat tegas. Poni rambutnya memanjang menyatu dengan rambut lainnya hingga dahinya terlihat. Bisa di bilang pria di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat seksi di mata wanita. Kemudian Eijun menggeleng dengan kesimpulan yang tidak berguna yang pernah ia pikirkan.

"_Maaf jika aku menabrakmu. Itu tidak sengaja. Tapi tidak sopan memanggil seorang pria dengan sebutan Nona!_" Eijun mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik dan menghela nafas perlahan.

"_Hee~ baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku permisi_"

Eh? Hanya begitu? Tunggu! Eijun bingung harus apa. Sejujurnya ia lupa jalan kembali ke istana. Sejujurnya tempat ini sedikit mengganggunya. Eijun merasa ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya sebelum ia menabrak punggung seseorang.

"_ANO_-" apa yang harus Eijun katakan. Eijun bukan takut jika ada yang menyerangnya, ia memiliki kemampuan dan ada senjata yang ia bawa di balik jubahnya. Eijun hanya takut kakaknya akan marah jika ia tak kembali nanti walau Eijun berencana akan kembali sebelum matahari terbit, setidaknya ia tidak menjadi anak tersesat di kerajaan orang.

"_Hm?_"

Pria itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Eijun mentapa mata yang tampak tak tertarik dengannya itu.

"_Aku bukan dari kerajaan ini_-"

"_Aku tahu_" Eijun membelalak, perkataannya belum selesai tapi sudah di jawab. Ini mengesalkan karena itu tidak sopan.

"_Aku belum selesai ber_-"

"_Ebihara, Ebihara Eij_-"

Dengan cepat Eijun membungkam mulut pria di depannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pria itu terkejut dan terhuyung tak sanggup menahan bobot Eijun yang mendorongnya tiba-tiba.

Mereka terjatuh di tengah jalan. Eijun tak merasa sakit karena tubuh pria itu menjadi bantalan bagi Eijun. Ia juga terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri karena bergerak dengan spontan. Pria itu terlentang dan hanya diam menatap datar Eijun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. _Yukata_ yang di pakainya terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Eijun meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia sangat iri dengan otot itu.

"_Apakah kau tak ingin pergi dari atasku?_"

Eijun terkejut dan malu, dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya. Pria itu mengeluh tanpa menyalahkannya. Justru Eijun tak menyangka pria itu mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Semua orang tahu ada bukit di bagian sisi kota kerajaan Shiro. Eijun pun tahu itu karena terlihat jelas saat perjalanannya kemarin. Tapi siapa sangka pria yang baru di temuinya beberapa menit lalu mengajaknya ke tempat itu. Eijun sempat mengira ia akan di lempar dari bukit atau menjadi tawanan untuk dimintai tebusan pada keluarganya. Maka dari itu selama perjalanan menuju bukit kedua tangan Eijun seolah bersiap menarik _katana_ dari sarungnya.

Angin berhembus kencang di malam hari musim panas ini. Bintang di langit begitu banyak tak terhitung. Mata emas Eijun berbinar hanya dengan menatap langit. Kemudian dia sadar, pria itu duduk meluruskan kakinya di atas rumput dan mendongak ikut mentapa langit penuh bintang. Eijun tersenyum diam-diam ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Tak ada percakapan hanya duduk dan menatap langit. Eijun ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal pria itu yang mengetahui identitasnya. Tapi ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Eijun tak terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan orang luar istana sebelumnya.

Cukup lama pria itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi. Eijun tak bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Ternyata pria itu mengantarnya pulang ke istana Shiro. Eijun membungkuk dan berterimakasih, pria itu pergi melompati pohon dan menghilang begitu saja. Lagi-lagi Eijun terpukau. "_Bebas_" gumamnya. Ia bahkan lupa akan ada amukan dari sang kakak jika ia ketahuan pergi tanpa izin.

* * *

Hari selanjutnya Eijun pergi keluar lagi dan bertemu pria yang bahkan tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya. Setiap kali mereka berjumpa Eijun semakin ingin bebas, ia iri dengan pria itu. Tanpa sadar mereka menjadi dekat dalam beberapa hari walau hanya sedikit pembicaraan yang mereka buat.

Sebenarnya hanya empat kali mereka bertemu. Tanpa mengenalnya lebih jauh, bahkan namanya. Tapi rasanya Eijun merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan orang itu padanya. Cara bicaranya benar-benar tidak memiliki pendidikan tinggi karena kerap kali berkata tidak senonoh dan tidak sopan. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi tapi matanya menjadi hangat saat menatapnya. Kerap kali Eijun bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana karena gugup.

Di malam kelima Eijun tak berjumpa dengan pria itu. Ia berlari ke bukit tapi pria itu tak ada di sana. Ia pergi ke setiap bar yang pernah pria itu katakan tempat favoritnya, tapi nihil. Eijun tak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Ia bahkan tak tahu namanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang yang akan di tanyakan jika ia mencari pria itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan '_Permisi apa kau melihat pria tampan berambut panjang berwana coklat terang yang selalu memakai yukata dan memiliki dua katana?'_ itu tidak mungkin! Memalukan!

Di hari selanjutnya pun sama, Eijun tak menemukan pria itu. Ia hanya mendengar ada sekelompok bandit terkenal yang tertangkap oleh pasukan kerajaan kemarin. Eijun menyerah mencari pria itu. Maka ia kembali dan di pergoki oleh sang kakak. Eijun di ceramahi sepanjang malam. Itu mengesalkan karena dirinya ceroboh hingga berjalan dengan santai masuk istana lewat pintu depan. Padahal selama ini ia berpura-pura mengurung diri di kamar di setiap malamnya dengan beralasan tak ingi di ganggu oleh Mei dan Taiyo.

Di malam terakhir kunjungannya di kerajaan Shiro, Eijun tak keluar. Bukan karena ancaman kakaknya, Eijun merasa ia tidak akan bertemu pria itu walaupun ia mencarinya di setiap tempat. Eijun pasrah mendengar ocehan Mei yang selalu membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Pagi harinya Eijun mendengar akan ada hukuman penggal bagi bandit yang tertangkap tiga hari lalu. Eijun tak tahu pasti siapa bandit itu hingga mendapat hukuman penggal. Kaisar Shiro tak mungkin memberi hukuman pada orang tak bersalah. Jika hukumannya seberat itu, bisa di pastikan para bandit itu sangat berbahaya.

Setelah menyimpulkan pikirannya, Eijun mendengar bahwan ketua bandit itu sangat bengis dan kejam. Kebanyakan korbannya adalah seorang bangsawan. Ia bergerak cepat dari kerjaan satu ke kerajaan lainnya. Rupanya Seisho juga pernah di singgahinya. Tapi kerajaan Shiro tak mengijinkan kerajaan lain menangkap bandit itu. Mereka ingin bertanggung jawab karena para bandit itu berasal dari kerajaannya. Pantas saja Eijun tak pernah mendengar apapun. Ya lagi pula Eijun sedikit tidak peduli dengan urusan politik ataupun masalah kerajaan.

Waktu hukuman akan di laksanakan pada sore hari. Matahari cukup terik di siang hari, mungkin mereka tidak ingin merasa mual saat darah bercucuran di hari yang terik.

Awalnya Eijun tak berniat untuk menyaksikan hukuman publik itu. Tapi entah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia berdiri di kerumunan banyak orang di jembatan. Hukuman itu di lakukan di tepi sungai. Eijun melihat dari kejauhan, ada beberapa orang terikat rantai berbaris. Mereka menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa penjagal juga memiliki katana di pinggangnya, mereka menuntun para tahanan.

Eijun sudah sering melihat hukuman penggal, jadi di balik tudungnya ia hanya berekspresi datar tanpa simpati. Ia bahkan menatap satu persatu wajah bandit dari kejauhan. Mereka mulai bersimpuh bersiap. Tapi seketika dada Eijun berdegup kencang. Terasa sesak menusuk jantungnya. Matanya membelalak. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Eijun melangkah dengan cepat menerobos kerumunan orang sampai pagar pembatas jembatan. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi apa yang harus ia teriakkan? Ia hanya menggeleng, cengkraman tangannya pada pagar pembatas semakin kencang. Di sana, tepat di barisan para bandit ada seseorang yang di kenalnya. Seseorang yang tidak ia temukan beberapa hari lalu. Itu pria yang di carinya, orang yang ia kagumi. '_Kenapa dia ada disana?_' Eijun menggigit bibirnya tak tahan ingin bertanya, walau tak tahu ia harus bertanya pada siapa.

"_Pria itu selalu berkeliaran di kota. Tapi baru sekarang pihak kerajaan bisa menangkapnya"__"Sayang sekali, padahal dia sangat tampan. Kenapa dia harus menjadi ketua bandit, orang itu tak memiliki masa depan"__"Ku dengar dia sangat berbahaya"__"Syukurlah hidupnya akan di akhiri"_

Banyak bisikan orang-orang di sekitar Eijun. Ia tak pernah menyangka pria itu seorang ketua bandit. Mata Eijun masih menatap lurus memperhatikan wajah pria yang di kaguminya. Wajahnya begitu lusuh, ada memar di mana-mana menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dada Eijun semakin sesak ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata pria itu menatapnya sendu beberapa saat. Tapi Eijun terkejut ketika tawa menggema keluar dari mulut pria itu. Semua orang bungkam ngeri mendengarnya. Pria itu layaknya maniak, bahkan di akhir hidupnya ia masih sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi, di mata Eijun tawa itu begitu menyayat hati. Seperti ia menunjukan keputusasaannya dan masih menginginkan kehidupan. Eijun tak kuasa ketika melihat senyum pria itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Kemudian penjagal bersiap memenggal para bandit bersamaan. Eijun berpaling untuk pertama kalinya saat menyaksikan hukuman penggal. Suara tebasan pada leher amat sangat terdengar tidak asing. Eijun tak melihat, ia pergi dari kerumunan. Tudungnya ia pakai, di setiap langkah kakinya ada tetesan air mata tercetak di papan jembatan.

* * *

Itu semua musim panas terburuk dalam hidupnya. Harapan Eijun ingin bebas semakin menjadi setelah musim panas tahun lalu.

Rasanya masih sesak mengingat semuanya. Hari ini Eijun bersiap menggunakan jubah untuk menutupi _kimono_ mewahnya. _Katana_ ia selipkan di pinggang kanannya sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang buram. Tiba-tiba pintu _shōji_ kamarnya bergeser. Seorang gadis remaja dengan paras ayu berdiri di ambang pintu. _Kimono_ mewah berlapis sangat serasi dengan kecantikannya.

"Pergi diam-diam lagi, Ei-_chan_?"

Eijun tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Eiko secara tiba-tiba, Eijun justru menggantung sebuah kantung koin di pinggangnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bukan urusanmu, dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu" bahkan nada bicaranya benar-benar datar.

Eiko melangkah masuk dan menggeser pintunya tertutup. Ia menempatkan diri di atas tempat tidur milik Eijun dengan nyaman.

"Berhentilah bersikap dingin jika hanya ada kita berdua. Aku memanggilmu seperti itu juga jika hanya ada kita berdua saja."

Eijun menoleh dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Eiko dan menarik lengan gadis itu agar menjauh dari tempat tidur miliknya. "Pelit!"

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Jangan pergi, hari ini putra mahkota kerajaan Shiro datang. Kau akan ketahuan lagi jika pergi"

"Cih!"

"Kumohon jangan membuat Kyo-_Anisama_ marah. Kau sudah membuatnya marah kemarin"

"Ya! Karenanya aku hampir membuat kepala seseorang terpisah dari tubuhnya!" Mungkin jika itu terjadi Eijun akan menyesali seumur hidupnya.

"Kau menyerang seseorang, lagi?!" Eiko tak habis pikir dengan sikap Eijun sekarang. Eijun benar-benar seperti bukan dirinya, ia mudah marah. Bagi Eijun wajar saja jika ia mudah marah jika di katai Nona oleh seseorang, sayang sekali Eiko tak akan mengerti posisinya.

"Berisik. Keluar dari kamarku"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi! Mei-_sama_ akan datang!"

"Dia calon suamimu, tidak ada urusannya denganku!"

"Jangan keras kepala, bodoh!"

Wajah Eijun memerah, wajah datarnya lenyap begitu saja. Ia menatap Eiko yang menyeringai, gadis itu puas dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah saudaranya. "_Omae_...!"

Eiko hampir menjerit dan sejengkal lagi tangan Eijun meraih rambut panjang Eiko yang tertata rapi, berniat menarik rambut kembarannya tapi tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu dari luar menghentikan semuanya.

"Maaf mengganggu Eijun-_sama_, Eiko-_sama_. Saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Kyoichi-_sama_."

"Katakan"

"_Kōtaishi-sama_ meminta Eijun-_sama_ dan Eiko-_sama_ untuk segera datang ke aula pertemuan"

"Ya. Aku akan segera kesana"

"Baiklah saya permisi, _Shinnō-sama_, _Naishinnō-sama_"

Tanpa menjawab Eijun melepas jubahnya kembali dan menyimpan katananya. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Dengar apa yang di katakannya tadi? Syukurlah aku mencegahmu pergi."

"Cih!"

Eijun melangkah tegas memasuki ruangan dan di ikuti Eiko di belakangnya. Di dalam aula pertemuan sudah ada Kaisar di singgasananya yang selalu mengenakan _Sokutai_, Ebihara Ninkyo. Di sisi kiri ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan balutan _Junihitoe_ di tubuhnya, ialah sang ibunda, Ebihara Makoto permaisuri kaisar. Di sisi satunya ada putra mahkota dengan wajah tampan datarnya, hari ini ia memakai _kimono_ mewah berlapis, Ebihara Kyoichi. Wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan Eijun, hanya saja garis rahangnya terlihat tegas sebagai seorang pria dan dia memiliki luka garis horizontal di wajahnya yang ia dapatkan saat masih kanak-kanak. Di sana juga terlihat beberapa manusia tua yang membuat mata Eijun sakit hanya untuk melihatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan para tetua kerajaan.

Eijun duduk di tempat yang tersedia untuknya, begitu juga dengan Eiko. Ia menatap malas pada sang kakak dan di balas senyuman yang menurut Eijun itu sangat mengerikan. Senyuman Kyoichi seperti iblis di mata Eijun. Orang lain akan tertipu dengan senyuman itu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang prajurit datang dan berlutut menyampaikan pesan. "Maaf atas kelancangan saya, _Tennō Heika_" Kaisar menjawab dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya seakan memberi izin si pembawa pesan berbicara. "Narumiya Mei-_sama_ dan Narumiya Taiyo-_sama_ serta para pengikutnya sudah sampai di ibu kota kerajaan"

"Tuntun mereka agar memasuki istana. Biarkan mereka beristirahat terlebih dahulu."

"Baik _Tennō Heika_!"

Prajurit pembawa pesan itu pergi undur diri dengan amat sopan.

Tujuan mereka berkumpul di aula pertemuan adalah untuk membahas acara yang akan di selenggarakan besok. Sejujurnya Eijun tidak peduli, tapi jika ia menolak untuk mendengarkan maka dengan senang hati Kyoichi akan menyeretnya. Pria itu benar-benar sadis.

* * *

Hari bahagia tiba. Seluruh rakyat dan keluarga kerajaan bersuka cita atas bertambahnya umur putra-putri kaisar.

Kaisar, putra mahkota dan Eijun memakai setelan _Sokutai_ dengan warna yang berbeda. Kaisar berwarna emas dengan jubah kebesarannya yang bermotif phoenix di tambah topi _kanmuri_. Topi itu berwarna hitam dengan ekor warna sama yang menjulang di bagian belakang. Panjangnya mencapai 40 sentimeter. Sama halnya dengan Kaisar, Kyoichi memakai setelan _Sokutai_ berwarna oranye tanpa mengenakan jubah. Di kepalanya ia memakai topi _kanmuri_ yang mirip seperti yang di kenakan Kaisar. Omong-omong Eijun tidak ingin mengenakan topi itu. Mengenakan setelan _Sokutai_ saja ia sudah geram karena tidak nyaman, jadi ia tidak ingin di paksa memakai _kanmuri_.

Eijun mengenakan Sokutai berwarna biru langit. Rambut pendeknya di ikat setengah dengan hiasan sewarna pakaiannya. Pelayan juga merapikan rambut poninya, setengah di sisir kebelakang agar terlihat lebih gagah. Walau sebenarnya para pelayan tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Eijun sangat cantik hari ini.

Permaisuri dan Eiko tidak kalah dengan setelan pakaiannya. Mereka memakai _Junihitoe_, bisa di sebut kimono dengan jubah berlapis. Mereka terlihat cantik memakai apapun. Rambut permaisuri di ikat sanggul dan hiasan rambut di kepalanya. Berbeda dengan sang ibu, rambut Eiko yang panjang hanya di ikat kendur setengah dengan hiasan berbentuk bunga yang tidak Eijun tahu namanya. Kecantikannya sangat cocok dengan gelar yang mereka miliki.

Mereka duduk di kursi kebesaran di aula istana yang terbuka. Istana memang menyediakan tempat berupa halaman luas untuk beberapa acara. Tempat yang lebih tinggi di buat untuk kaisar, sehingga ia bisa melihat semua tamu. Karena aula terbuka itu sangat luas untuk menampung para tamu undangan. Hanya saja aula itu khusus untuk hari ini hanya di peruntukan bagi para tamu bangsawan. Walau rakya biasa tidak bisa memasuki area istana, mereka bisa melihat dari kejauhan seberapa elok paras keluarga kerajaan. Mereka ikut berbahagia dan berpesta. Istana membagikan makanan dan koin untuk mereka. Ada beberapa prajurit yang di tugaskan untuk membagikannya.

Eijun dengan tampang datar memperhatikan setiap tamu undangan. Eijun merasa di telanjangi karena banyak mata menatapnya. Eiko yang memperhatikan hanya tersenyum melihat Eijun bergumam kesal.

Di antara tamu itu, ada Mei dan Taiyo dari kerajaan Shiro. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada Eijun dari kejauhan. Eijun dengan sengaja mebuang wajahnya ke arah yang lain. Eijun bisa membayangkan wajah kesal kedua saudara itu.

Lalu kehadiran dari kerajaan Utara Kibishi tidak terlihat. Eijun sempat dengar mereka mengirim pesan dan hadiah, pesan yang berisi permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa datang. Kalau tidak salah putra mahkota mereka sedang dalam masa kritis karena sakit. Ya lagi pula Eijun tidak peduli.

Pesta meriah dengan musik dan tarian sebagai hiburan justru terasa hambar bagi Eijun. Ia ingin keluar dari kebisingan ini. Walau usianya bertambah Eijun tidaklah senang sama sekali, dimatanya tidak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap menjadi anak dari seorang kaisar yang tidak memiliki kebebasan.

Matanya merawang keluar pintu istana. Ia terkejut, matanya membola lucu. Di sana ada seseorang menatap langsung ke matanya, mata mereka benar-benar bertemu walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Seorang pria tampan dengan disambiguasi bulat bertengger di batang hidungnya. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam sesuatu. Itu sebuah kantung koin, Eijun rasa orang itu sedang berterimakasih atau pamer karena mendapat koin dari istana.

'_Miyuki Kazuya_'

Tanpa sadar bibir Eijun membentuk garis senyum, dan itu tak luput dari mata Kyoichi yang cukup terkejut dengan ekspresi Eijun. Mata Eijun masih menatap lurus memandang dari kejauhan kemudian menunduk, bibirnya masih tersenyum. Kyoichi mengikuti pandangan Eijun sebelumnya. Tapi tak menemukan objek menarik yang bisa membuat adiknya tersenyum. Hanya para rakyat yang berpesta. Hampir saja Eijun berlari menerobos para tamu jika ia tak menyadari Kyoichi memperhatikannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah hari ini. Jika itu terjadi mungkin Eijun selamanya dilarang keluar dari istana. Ia juga berharap bisa berbincang lagi dengan Kazuya, orang yang dikaguminya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya Ei-chan keluarrrrrrrr...

Aku kecepatan update tumben sekali aku ini. YAK! KARENA GAK SABAR SAMA ALUR YANG LELET INI JADI AKU UPDATE CEPETTTTTTT

Hmm~~~

Ada yang mau tanya siapa sih kaisar, permaisuri dan putra mahkota. Kok namanya gak muncul di Diamond no Ace. Apakah mereka karangan author?

JAWABANNYA, BUKAN! MEREKA BUKAN KARANGAN AKU! hehehe mereka Chara dari manga yang berbeda. TAPI! MANGA ITU MASIH MILIK TERAJIMA-SENSEI. Yang karangan aku mah si Eiko bayangin aja Eijun versi cewe.

Apa nama manganya Thor? Namanya adalah GIANTS STEP, manga sport juga tapi tentang tennis. Aku rasa itu manga jadul. Tapi aku baru nemu tuh manga tahun 2019 statusnya masih ongoing dan cuma nyampe volum 2 jadi aku heran sebenernya masih lanjut gak tuh manga. Padahal seru. Btw gak ada versi indo adanya Inggris.

.

Betewe kalo ada yang tau gelar atau sapaan buat anggota keluarga kaisar dan aku salah tolong kasih tau ya. Ini aku dapet dari buku.

Tennō Heika = Baginda kaisar

Kōgō = Permaisuri

Kōtaishi =putra mahkota

Shinnō = sebutan anak laki-laki kaisar

Naishinnō = sebutan anak perempuan kaisar

Udah dulu oke! Next chapter bakal balik lagi ke Miyook. Doain mereka ketemu lagi yak...

Jangan lupa kasih aku **REVIEW** loh ya! Bye~

Aku update di WATTPAD nyelipin gambar kaisar , permaisuri dan putra mahkota. kalo mau tau cek aja. juduh cerita sama kok. Byeeee~~


	8. Chapter 8

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

..

.

.

Hari ini tiba waktunya Kazuya mendapatkan koin-koin emas dari istana. Ia pamit keluar bersama Yoichi pada keluarga Ikimori.

Di ibukota kerajaan sangatlah ramai oleh rakyat yang berpesta. Beberapa prajurit juga membagikan kantung koin pada setiap orang yang mengantri. Kazuya termasuk di dalamnya.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama Kazuya dan Yoichi akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Kazuya juga penasaran seperti apa dan bagaimana anggota keluarga Kerajaan Seisho. Di aula terbuka istana sangat ramai, dan entah kenapa Kazuya seperti ingin mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Tidak lama kemudian suatu objek tertangkap oleh mata yang bingkai kacamatanya. Sosok indah memakai _Sokutai_ biru langit tengah duduk di kursi kebesaran. Begitu mempesona hingga Kazuya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Nee_~ Yoichi-kun apakah Kazuya yang dulu pernah menyukai seorang pria?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kazuya yang dulu?"

"Maksudku apa pernah sekali saja aku menyukai seorang pria?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan tiba-tiba seperti ini?!"

"Jawab saja!"

"Kau ini- di tempat prostitusi juga ada pelayan pria cantik, beberapa kali kau di temani mabuk dengan mereka"

"Melakukan sex?"

"Kurasa tidak"

"Suatu hubungan?"

"Yang ku ingat dulu kau pernah menceritakan seorang pemuda yang kau temui dan menarik perhatianmu"

"Apa aku mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya?"

"Tidak, dulu kau tidak banyak bicara seperti sekarang, kau banyak diam. Jadi tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dalam artian kekasih. Lagi pula itu beberapa hari sebelum kau ditangkap. Kau hanya mengenalnya dalam 4 hari, mungkin."

"Ku rasa memang dia. Jadi dia benar-benar sudah mengenalku ya"

"Apa nya?!! Dan apa yang kau lihat?! Menanyakan sesuatu tapi sekalipun tidak melihatku! Tidak sopan!"

"Tidak ada. Lagi pula kau tidak menarik untuk di pandang"

"Sialan!"

Perasaan siapa ini sebenarnya setelah mengetahui dia adalah putra kedua dari Kaisar rasanya sesuatu di dada Kazuya terasa sesak tapi menyenangkan. Seperti dia sudah mengenal sosok itu sebelumnya. Tapi debaran itu juga terjadi saat pertama kali melihatnya di danau. Kazuya yakin ini perasaannya yang asli bukan milik Kazuya yang dulu, atau mungkin saja perasaan mereka menyatu karena sama-sama tertarik pada orang yang sama.

Kazuya ingin mendekatinya, tapi ia tidak cukup gila untuk menerobos para tamu undangan bangsawan yang sedang berpesta. Dia tidak mungkin berjalan menggapai tangan putra dari Kaisar itu kemudian berkata "_Ikut denganku, ayo kita berbicara_" itu tidak mungkin. Yang ada Kazuya akan langsung di tikam oleh penjaga.

"Ebihara. Keluarga kerajaan Seisho bernama Ebihara" Kazuya menoleh. Yoichi ikut menatap objek penglihatan Kazuya. "Kaisar bernama Ninkyo. Permaisuri bernama Makoto. Pria yang memiliki luka di wajahnya itu adalah Kyoichi sang putra mahkota dan yang kembar itu Eijun dan Eiko"

"Kau mengenali mereka rupanya"

"Dua tahun lalu kita pernah singgah di kerajaan ini. Kau mana ingat. Kepalamu sudah rusak sekarang"

"Sialan"

Kazuya hanya berdiam diri, ia tak merasa bosan dan tidak keberatan melihat Eijun dari kejauhan seperti ini. Eiko sangat mirip dengan Eijun. Mereka sama-sama indah untuk di pandang. Tapi degupan di dada Kazuya berbeda saat matanya tertuju pada Eijun. Itu degupan yang menyenangkan.

Lewat beberapa saat, mata mereka bertemu. Kazuya cukup terkejut tapi tersenyum kemudian. Ia memamerkan kantung koin pada pemuda cantik di singgasananya itu dari kejauhan.

Eijun tersenyum tipis, Kazuya tahu walau dari jarak jauh ia mampu melihat itu. Satu kata yang lolos dari bibirnya. "Cantik sekali"

"Kau tidak ada harapan. Eiko-sama sudah di jodohkan dengan Narumiya Mei. Kau tidak selevel dengan mereka. Kau tampan tapi miskin, mati saja kau!"

Kazuya menoleh menatap Yoichi yang berceloteh tanpa berpaling dari pandangannya ke depan. "Sebenarnya ada dendam apa kau dengan ku, Yoichi-_kun_?"

"_Kyaha_!" Yoichi menyeringai menatap Kazuya. "Aku sudah seperti ini sejak dulu. Tapi entah mengapa memakimu sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan kebanding dulu"

"_You scum!_"

"Ha? Bicara apa kau?"

"Tidak ada!"

Merek pergi dari kerumunan masyarakat, mencari tempat untuk di singgahi dan memilih kedai udon untuk berbincang.

Pengunjung cukup ramai di kedai, beruntung masih ada tempat untuknya dan Yoichi duduki. Mereka memesan menu udon spesial karena cukup banyak memiliki koin hari ini. Terimakasih pada pihak istana yang bermurah hati. Akhirnya Kazuya memiliki banyak koin emas. Hatinya sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?! Menjijikkan!"

Karena terlalu senang Kazuya jadi melamun. Seketika Kazuya kesal, Yoichi cukup menyebalkan jika ia sedang asik dengan dunianya. Kemudian Kazuya memasang wajah datar setelahnya.

"U-wah! Cukup rindu aku dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu!" Tiba-tiba saja Yoichi ribut sendiri. Telunjuk tangannya ada tepat di depan wajah Kazuya.

"Kau mengganggu pengunjung lain. Singkirkan tanganmu, tidak sopan menunjuk wajah orang langsung!" Ujar Kazuya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"_Ceeehh_... Kita bukan orang berpendidikan, untuk apa kita belajar sopan santun. Dan lagi, aku takjub dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajahmu. Bisa begitu ya? Bisa berubah seketika. Kau ada bakat tersembunyi"

Apa yang sedang di ocehkan Yoichi, Kazuya tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Hee~"

Pelayan datang membawa dua mangkuk dengan tampan kayu bermotif bunga, disusul pelayan lainnya yang membawa dua gelas teh

"Yang kumaksud itu bukan Eiko-_sama_"

Yoichi yang asik memakan udonnya mendongak. Tiba-tiba saja Kazuya bergumam dengan mulut penuh udon. Mata mantan ninja itu membola, hampir saja udon yang di kunyahnya ia semburkan.

"Uhuk! Jangan bilang-"

Kazuya memang lumayan takjub dengan kepekaan Yoichi, ia pun menyeringai.

"Itu lebih mustahil, Kazuya!"

"Kenapa?"

Yoichi berdehem, sumpit yang di pegangnya ia simpan rapi di atas mangkuk. Meminum teh dalam gelas, kemudian menatap lurus mata hazelnut milik Kazuya.

"Dengarkan. Di kerajaan Seisho ini sangat mustahil. Bukan karena status kalian tapi hal berbau sesama jenis sangat dilarang. Mereka semua penganut sebuah Alkitab yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Anggap saja itu sudah menjadi aturan dalam kerajaan ini. Kau bisa-bisa aka-"

"Yap cukup!"

"Hei-"

"Aku mengerti!"

Tidak, Kazuya bukannya mengerti, tapi ia tidak ingin mengerti. Perasaan miliknya tidak ingin terjerat oleh aturan. Jika memang ia tidak bisa memiliki pemuda cantik itu karena sebuah aturan, ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Karakter baru dalam dirinya mungkin milik Kazuya yang sudah tewas.

"Kau bohong! Jangan buat sebuah masalah, Kazuya!"

"Kita lihat saja. Jika dia menolakku maka aku akan mundur. Tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk melakukan pendekatan"

"Kau hanya memiliki peluang 1% jika kau ingin tahu. Ebihara Eijun, yang ku dengar dia sangat dingin. Ia ahli dalam berpedang. Mungkin kau akan di tebas saat mengatakan dirinya cantik."

Mendengar itu Kazuya terkekeh. Memang benar perkataan Yoichi. Karena dua hari lalu hampir saja urat nadi di lehernya putus hanya karena sebuah belati.

"Kau benar! Aku hampir kehilangan kepala beberapa saat sebelum kau datang padaku hari itu"

"Aku tahu itu! Aku lihat! Jadi dia-" Kazuya mengangguk masih dengan tawa menyebalkannya.

"Itu mendebarkan sekali, bukan, _ne_~ Yoichi-_kun_?!"

Ada perasaan was-was, Youichi sangat familiar dengan perasaan tersebut, karena dari awal ia bertemu Kazuya, hal buruk selalu menimpa mereka.

.

.

Malamnya Kazuya tengah berbaring di atap rumah orang. Menatap langit ibu kota penuh bintang, ada bulan terhalang kabut di atas sana. Yoichi duduk di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap begitu indah langit malam ini.

Kepala Kazuya rasanya penuh. Ini pertama kalinya ia harus banyak berpikir selain untuk memilih kelanjutan sekolahnya dulu. Walau belum satu tahun rasanya sudah lama sekali Kazuya meninggalkan dunianya. Ia rindu ayah dan ibunya. Sedang apa mereka saat ini?

Apakah mereka makan dengan baik?

Apakah mereka baik-baik saja tanpanya?

Kazuya rindu sekali. Lengan bisepnya di gunakan untuk menutup matanya. Rasanya Kazuya jadi melow.

"_Nee_~ Yoichi-_kun_."

"Apa? Kau masih kepikiran dengan pemuda cantik itu? Sudah ku bilang kau hanya memiliki peluang 1%."

Kazuya mendengus geli, bibirnya menyeringai. "Sialan. Ya! Aku masih kepikiran tuan muda Eijun. Dia sungguh menggoda"

"Wah berani sekali kau menyebutkan namanya. Kau akan di penggal untuk kedua kalinya jika ketahuan bernafsu pada anggota keluarga kerajaan" Kazuya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yoichi. "Kau benar-benar sakit. Kepalamu memang sudah rusak Kazuya."

Kazuya mempososisikan dirinya duduk. Wajahnya menghadap depan sambil menatap atap-atap rumah. "Aku memang masih memikirkannya. Tapi ada hal lain yang ingin ku tanyakan" Yoichi menoleh. Dari nada bicara Kazuya terdengar sedikit serius di banding dengan sebelumnya.

"Perihal?"

"Penyihir yang sebelumnya kau maksudkan" kini Kazuya menoleh dan berhadapan dengan Yoichi. "Kau tahu siapa dan dimana penyihir itu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" sekiranya Kazuya bisa kembali jika menemukan penyihir itu. Bagaimanapun Kazuya hidup disini, dunia ini bukan dunia tempatnya. Kazuya tetaplah orang asing disini.

"Kau yakin akan mencarinya?" Kazuya mengangguk. "Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah tahu jika ada seorang penyihir sungguhan di dunia ini. Bahkan aku tidak percaya saat kau bilang menemui penyihir kala itu. Sampai akhirnya aku percaya karena kau hidup kembali. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahu keberadaannya"

Kazuya mendengar penjelasan Yoichi. Pria itu tidaklah salah, memang sewajarnya sihir itu tidak ada. Karena Kazuya bukan orang yang sama yang Yoichi maksud. "Tapi, kau bisa mencari tahu dan aku juga akan membantumu, Kazuya."

Kazuya tersenyum, ia merasa bersalah telah menipu seseorang. Bukan hanya Yoichi, karena keluarga Ikimori sudah ia bohongi sejak awal.

"Ada urusan apa kau ingin menemui penyihir itu lagi?" Kazuya hanya menyeringai tanpa menjawab. "Cih. Penyihir itu pasti sudah sangat tua."

Tidak hanya Yoichi, Kazuya pun berpikiran sosok penyihir pastilah sangat tua.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuinya. Ku harap dia masih hidup" dan hanya di balas makian oleh Yoichi.

Kazuya hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kemudian mengobrol sepanjang malam. Mereka membuat rencana untuk kedepannya.

.

.

Kazuya pulang disaat semua orang di kediaman Kaiji masih terlelap. Setelah obrolan panjang, Yoichi mengajaknya mabuk. Ini pertama kalinya Kazuya minum minuman keras. Hal yang konyol adalah disaat Yoichi terkejut karena Kazuya tahan terhadap alkohol. Bukan hanya Yoichi, Kazuya sendiri terkejut. Ternyata dirinya kuat mabuk. Sepertinya itu patut di banggakan.

Melepas kacamatanya, menyimpan katana dan melepaskan pakaiannya. Kazuya siap menyelinap dalam futon miliknya. Ia bersembunyi di balik selimut dan mencoba untuk terlelap. Sebelum terlelap ia menggumamkan sesuatu. "Semoga saja...".

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Yoichi dengan sengaja mengajak Kazuya kesebuah kedai minuman. Jujur saja Kazuya sedikit ragu, usianya bahkan belum genap dua puluh dan itu belum cukup legal untuk meminum alkohol. Tapi jika Kazuya menolak, Yoichi akan mulai curiga. Bagaimanapun si Kazuya itu bukanlah orang baik-baik dan Kazuya harus menirunya.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah kedai biasa. Ada beberapa pengunjung walau hari sudah lewat tengah malam. Seorang pria tua menanyakan pesanan pada mereka. Kazuya tidak menjawab apapun, tak ada buku menu dan sebagainya. Ia hanya tersenyum menatap Yoichi. Pada akhirnya mereka memesan masing-masing satu botol _sake_.

Gugup rasanya, alkohol pertama kali yang akan di rasakannya justru bukan minuman bermerek yang pernah Kazuya bayangkan dulu. Gelas mini yang terbuat dari kramik tersedia untuk takaran minum mereka. Satu tegukan mata Kazuya membola. Rasanya panas dalam perut. Bau menyengat melewati tenggorokannya, begitu asing untuk Kazuya. Tegukan kedua, lidahnya mengecap rasa asing yang begitu keras hingga menusuk ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Tegukan ketiga, Kazuya mulai bisa mendesah seperti mulai menikmati.

"Lihat, kau mulai terbiasa. Ya ini memang bukan pertama kalinya untukmu" tidak! Ini pertama kali untuk Kazuya, dan ini cukup menyenangkan.

Tapi siapa sangka, tidak hanya satu botol. Kazuya justru memesan beberapa botol untuk tambahannya. Yoichi sampai melongo dibuatnya.

"Ini botol terakhir. Jangan tambah lagi. Kau bahkan kuat minum sekarang? sialan!"

"Luar biasa bukan?! Akupun terkejut karena masih bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu di botol ke lima ku"

Sejak dulu Yoichi memang kuat minum, tapi Yoichi yakin dengan ingatan miliknya kalau Kazuya sangat lemah minum jika sudah habis satu botol. Pertanyaan mengenai sihir bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Apa hidup kembali bisa membuatmu juga bisa tahan dengan _sake_?"

"Hanya terjadi padaku!" Ujar Kazuya dengan tawa menyebalkannya.

Cukup sudah dengan sake yang mereka minum, saatnya pulang. Berjalan santai tanpa bercakap-cakap, Kazuya asik dengan pikirannya. Yoichi berdehem.

"Aku akan kembali ke penginapan. Kau pergilah ke kediaman Ikimori"

Kazuya mengangguk tanpa jawaban pasti. "Jangan pergi kemanapun selain apa yang aku katakan tadi" Kazuya mendengus tanpa menjawab. "Jangan mencoba membuat masalah!"

"Hei! Apa kau ibuku?! Berhentilah berceloteh tidak jelas!"

"Aku bicara seperti ini karena kau selalu membuat masalah ketika mabuk! Aku memiliki firasat jelek dan instigku tidak pernah salah!!!"

Mereka saling berteriak dan memaki beberapa saat dan pada akhirnya pergi berpisah di rute yang berbeda.

'_Kenapa dengan orang itu? Sangat cocok rasanya jika dia menjadi cenayang_' insting Yoichi benar-benar tajam. Karena orang itu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kazuya memang sangat berbahaya.

Bibirnya tak henti menyeringai di setiap langkahnya. Jalanan sepi walau ada satu atau dua pejalan kaki dan seorang prajurit yang berpatroli. Dengan santai Kazuya melewati beberapa rumah tanpa berniat putar arah kembali ke tempat keluarga angkatnya.

Sampai pada tujuannya Kazuya berhenti. Menatap lurus pada sebuah pagar di depannya. Pagar kayu yang cukup tebal dan kokoh. Ia mendongak mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat.

_Hupp!!!_

Mendarat di atas pagar dengan sedikit terhuyung Kazuya berjongkok. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa sangat tepat. Kazuya menduga insting bawaan dari Kazuya yang dulu. Ia tersenyum karena berhasil melompati pagar istana bagian barat. Tempat dimana seseorang berada. Orang itu tepat berada sana, mendongak menatap Kazuya penuh keterkejutan.

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa, Eijun!"

"K-KAZU-"

Dengan cepat Kazuya memberi isyarat dengan meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir, mencoba menghentikan teriakan orang yang ingin di temuinya.

"_Kazuya_" Seringai Kazuya semakin lebar menatap sosok tuan muda cantik itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yare~yare~

Tanggung banget dah TBC nya hahaha...

Jangan lupa review yaaaaw~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Diamond no Ace**

**Pairing**

**Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun**

..

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

..

.

.

MAAF SEBELUMNYA ADA KESALAH TEKNIS.

INILAH CHAPTER 9 YANG SESUNGGUHNYA.

...CEKIDOOOTTTT...

* * *

.

.

Usai pesta selesai, Eijun pergi ke kamarnya mencoba menjauh dari kumpulan para tamu. Walau sedikit sulit akhirnya ia bisa meloloskan diri dari Narumiya Mei yang terus menerus mengganggunya.

Eijun menghela nafas lelah. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Mei yang terus mengganggunya itu. Ia pikir Mei masih kesal padanya. Penyebabnya hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman awal pertemuan dengannya saat itu.

Saat kedua kerajaan merencanakan perjodohan antara Eiko dan Mei. Rombongan kerajaan Shiro tiba bersama Kaisar serta kedua istri dan kedua anaknya. Jamuan mewah tersaji di aula pertemuan itu. Mengobrol mencoba mengakrabkan diri sebagai calon keluarga. Semua keluarga Ebihara ada selain si kembar. Eijun saat itu mengendap-endap pergi keluar walau akhirnya tertangkap oleh prajurit utusan kakaknya. Sedangkan Eiko sebagai calon dari Mei belum diperbolehkan bertemu. Inti masalahnya saat di tengah perjamuan Eijun masuk aula dengan sopan. Auranya tidak mengintimidasi. Justru anggun dan menawan dengan _kimono_ birunya. Mata Eijun bertemu dengan mata Mei. Saat itu pula Mei salah menaruh hati. Putra mahkota dari kerajaan Shiro jatuh cinta pada Eijun yang ia sangka adalah Eiko. Keluarga kerajaan Shiro juga menyangka Eijun adalah gadis yang akan di jodohkan. Namun mereka sangat terkejut saat Kaisar Ninkyo memperkenalkan Eijun sebagai putra keduanya. Narumiya Mei jatuh cinta dan patah hati di waktu yang sama. Eijun mendengar dari Taiyo bahwa Mei memaksa orang tuanya agar ia menikahi Eijun dari pada Eiko, dan saat itu tamparan keras melayang di wajahnya dari sang ayah. Mendengar itu Eijun merinding saat itu. Lagi pula tidak ada pernikahan sesama jenis di kedua kerajaan itu. Justru sangatlah haram hukumnya. Itu akan mencoreng Alkitab yang mereka percayai.

"Kapan orang itu akan menyerah?! Terkadang itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

Hari sudah lewat tengah malam dan Eijun belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia mengambil _Haori_ untuk menutupi _Yukata_ yang di pakainya dan berpikir akan duduk santai di luar.

Taman depan kamarnya tertata rapi. Kolam ikan koi yang Eijun rawat sendiri begitu indah terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan. Ada juga beberapa tanaman bonsai yang Eijun rawat bersama dengan asisten pribadinya.

Dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas, memandang rembulan jauh lebih menarik. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Eijun berjalan perlahan mendekat pagar istana. Kamarnya memang sengaja ia minta letaknya di samping pagar. Dengan tujuan agar ia bisa pergi diam-diam kapanpun ia mau. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu niat terselubungnya itu.

Masih mendongak menatap rembulan, ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Bibirnya tersenyum kala mengingat orang itu memamerkan kantong koin.

"_Yo! Hisashiburida nā,_ Eijun"

Sempat Eijun diam membeku beberapa detik. Seseorang memanjat pagar dan berjongkok di atasnya dengan santai. Seorang pria yang menghalangi pancaran cahaya bulan hingga wajahnya tak terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi Eijun mengenal suara itu. Suara bariton yang Eijun rindu.

"K-KAZU-" hampir saja Eijun berteriak jika saja orang itu tidak memperingatinya dengan isyarat. "Kazuya!" bisiknya.

Eijun reflek mundur satu langkah mencoba memberi tempat berpijak untuk Kazuya. Pria itu melompat dengan sedikit terhuyung hampir menubruk tubuh Eijun, beruntung masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Sejujurnya Eijun senang tapi juga ketakutan. Bahkan jantungnya tak bisa berdetak secara normal. Bisa-bisa ada yang melihat aksi Kazuya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Hm?" Tubuh Eijun berjengit terkejut. Telapak tangan Kazuya mendarat dipipinya begitu lembut. Suhu tubuh pria itu sangat dingin. Tapi rasa sentuhannya membuat Eijun ingin lebih. "Hey. Kenapa?"

"Eh?!" Eijun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia menggeleng mencoba melepas sentuhan Kazuya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Haahh~" Kazuya berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di teras kayu. "Kau bilang tak mengenalku dan hanya pernah melihatku, itu, waktu di danau" Eijun memperhatikan dengan seksama, perkataan Kazuya sangat tidak tersusun rapi. "Aku rasa kita saling mengenal. Dulu, mungkin"

Eijun mendekat duduk perlahan di samping Kazuya. Jika di perhatikan sejak datang Kazuya memasang seringai di bibirnya. Eijun tidak keberatan, itu terlihat tampan menurutnya. Tapi bau menyengat mengganggu penciumannya. "Kau mabuk?"

"Ya, hmm, mungkin. Jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"Um.. Kau sendiri melupakanku. Untuk apa aku mengaku mengenalmu?!"

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Eijun. Kemudian menghela nafas lega. "Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa berbohong"

"Eh?!" Perasaan apa maksud pria itu? Entah membuat Eijun diam membeku sedetik.

"Maksudku, perasaan ketika kita mengenal seseorang. Kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang. Mungkin aku akan sering menyusup ke tempatmu. Kekekek"

Ada rasa aneh mendengarnya. Eijun senang Kazuya mengingat dirinya, Eijun senang ia memiliki teman, tapi seperti ada yang kurang. Eijun juga mengingat kejadian saat Kazuya di penggal. Matanya melai berembun, itu membuatnya sesak tiap kali mengingatnya dan itu tak luput dari mata di balik lensa yang dipakai Kazuya.

"Jangan menangis" seringai itu luntur dan menampakkan wajah datar yang biasa Eijun lihat dulu. Walau nada bicaranya terdengar datar, tapi Eijun tahu ada kehangatan disana. Eijun tidak berbohong, itu sedikit membuatnya senang karena ada aura kepedulian dari Kazuya saat ini.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Kazuya-san. A-aku sangat kehilanganmu saat itu. Aku mengagumimu. Aku ingin bebas sepertimu. Rasanya konyol kau mati saat itu!"

"Ingin memelukku?"

"Um!"

Eijun cukup sadar ia memeluk siapa. Ia rasa sudah lama ia tidak memeluk seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya. Untuk kali ini saja Eijun melepas imagenya sebagai Eijun sang putra Kaisar.

Tidak lama mereka berpelukan karena Kazuya melepaskannya dengan lembut. Eijun menatap wajah Kazuya dan tersenyum. Ini seperti mimpi baginya karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang di kaguminya.

"Aku lihat banyak sumbu api kecil di sungai tengah kota. Indah sekali" walau pikirannya sedikit melayang karena efek sake yang diminumnya, Kazuya merasa canggung dan membuat topik pembicaraan.

"A-umm itu sudah termasuk perayaan kerajaan ketika menyambut ulang tahun aku dan Eiko. Itu dilakukan oleh rakyat yang bersyukur atas keselamatanku"

Sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi minyak dan sumbu banyak mengambang di sungai tengah kota. Sungguh terlihat indah dimalam hari.

"Hoo~ kau tak melihatnya?"

"Umm~" Eijun menggeleng, matanya menatap langit. "Aku bosan, aku sudah melihat itu setiap tahunya. Aku lebih suka saat perayaan pernikahan."

"Pernikahan?"

"Ya. Akan ada lampion kertas yang di terbangkan, jumlahnya bahkan ratusan"

"Woah! Aku ingin melihatnya. Di Jepang saat ini tidak akan ada yang seperti itu. Seperti dongeng saja" Kazuya terkekeh, perkataannya bahkan tidak dimengerti Eijun sama sekali.

"Jepang?"

"Lupakan!" Eijun masih heran tapi masa bodo karena Kazuya terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataannya sendiri. Mereka sedikit berbincang mengenai bagaimana Kazuya berani bertindak menyelinap ke tempatnya. Jawaban Kazuya sangat menjijikan walau itu mampu membuat Eijun memanas. '_Ikatan hatiku dan hatimu begitu kuat_' itu katanya.

Perbincangan mereka cukup singkat karena hari sudah sangat lewat tengah malam, mungkin beberapa jam lagi fajar akan tiba.

Dalam keadaan mabuk Kazuya berbicara dengan benar walau tanpa sadar ada beberapa kata yang tidak dimengerti putra kedua kaisar itu.

Kazuya menguap lebar. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku takut ada yang mengintai kita jika terlalu lama. Aku juga mengantuk" pria itu beranjak merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Ah! Baiklah"

Rasanya Eijun tidak ingin membiarkan pria itu pergi. Kazuya berjalan mendekati pagar di ikuti Eijun di belakangnya. "A-no... Terimakasih karena masih hidup!"

Langkah Kazuya terhenti. Ia menoleh, Eijun malu hingga menundukkan kepalanya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat. "Ingin tau salam saat ketika orang pergi? Ini bukan dari tempat asalku. Tapi di suatu tempat yang kau tidak tahu. Itu hmm~ di Amerika itu sangat wajar"

Apa yang Kazuya katakan Eijun bahkan tidak mengerti. Terkadang orang mabuk memang suka bicara yang tidak-tidak. Eijun menatap langsung wajah Kazuya sedikit mendongak karena tinggi badan yang berbeda dan entah kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat.

"Eh? E-ummpp!!!" Tubuh Eijun bergetar. Apa? Bagaimana? Siapa?. Mata Eijun seperti berputar. Tiba-tiba Kazuya melumat bibirnya. Walau cukup singkat bibir Eijun sangat basah. Helaian saliva menjadi penghubung dari kedua bibir mereka. "Ha? A-a-ano ap-a y-ya-yang-" Eijun bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Kazuya menatap seolah ingin memakannya. Putra kedua dari Kaisar itu benar-benar kebingungan. Wajahnya bahkan sudah seperti udang rebus, bisa-bisa asap keluar dari ubun-ubun dan lubang telinganya.

"Ssssttt... Aaahhh padahal aku ingin tidur denganmu~ _Jā mata ne_~" sekejap orang itu melompati pagar dan menghilang dari jarak pandang Eijun. Ia kalap menoleh kesana kemari takut ada yang melihat kejadian barusan. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, Eijun berjongkok menahan teriakan histerisnya. Ini ciuman pertama seorang putra Kaisar. Itu pun ia dapat dari seorang pria. Tapi entah kenapa Eijun tak merasa keberatan. Eijun juga kesal karena dengan mudahnya Kazuya menciumnya, tidak, bahkan orang itu melumat bibirnya seperti orang lapar. Cukup! Kepala Eijun benar-benar akan meledak saat ini.

.

.

Lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di sekitar mata Eijun pagi ini. Seorang pelayan merasa khawatir dan memintanya agar mengompres matanya dengan potongan timun dan tomat, tentu saja Eijun tolak. Ia lebih tertarik berjalan menuju tempatnya berlatih.

Dalam istana kerajaan Seisho ada sebuah Dojo yang di gunakan untuk keluarga kerajaan berlatih. Dojo dengan lantai kayu yang mengkilat itu selalu terisi dengan orang-orang yang menamai dirinya sebagai abdi keluarga kerajaan. Sesungguhnya Eijun tidak pernah mempercayai apapun itu. Eijun selalu menganggap semuanya hanya penjilat.

Eijun memang sengaja memakai setelan yang biasa ia pakai untuk berlatih, walau matanya terasa lelah ia benar-benar butuh suatu pengalihan. Sebab setelah perginya Kazuya semalam, Eijun tidak dapat menutup matanya sama sekali. Setiap kali ia mencoba terlelap, bibirnya berkedut merasakan sensasi ketika Kazuya melumatnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk terjaga dengan wajah yang terus menerus memerah menahan malu.

Ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki Dojo, Eijun tidak heran jika mendapati beberapa orang tengah berlatih. Dengan wajah datar Eijun menjawab sapaan sopan mereka padanya dan ia memilih untuk duduk bersila sambil membersihkan katana miliknya.

"Eijun-_sama_" seseorang menghampirinya. Tanpa menoleh Eijun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Eijun menoleh mendapati seorang pengawal pribadinya. "Lanjutkan saja berlatihnya, anggap saja aku tidak ada"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Dari pada terlihat panik, wajah orang itu terlihat khawatir.

Eijun menghela nafas lelah. Ia meletakkan katana yang di pegangnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan menekuk lututnya untuk di peluk. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurang tidur semalam. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Haruichi."

Kominato Haruichi adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang mengabdi pada keluarga kerajaan. Keluarganya sejak dulu selalu setia melayani istana, dan Haruichi dengan senang hati menawarkan diri agar menjadi pengawal pribadi putra kedua Kaisar. Eijun selalu berpikir ia tidak memerlukan seorang pengawal. Kemampuannya dalam berpedang itu hebat bukan main dan selalu menganggap Haruichi hanya seorang asisten pribadinya. Lagi pula tubuhnya bahkan lebih pendek darinya, walau Eijun akui kemampuan berpedang Haruichi satu tingkat di atasnya.

"Tolong jaga kesehatan anda, Eijun-_sama_. Padahal anda meninggalkan pesta terlebih dahulu semalam"

"Bukan urusanmu, Haruichi. Sudahlah kau kembali berlatih saja sana. Atau ingin menemaniku berlatih?" Haruichi tersenyum walau tuan muda di depannya tetap memasang wajah datar dan ia menyetujui permintaan itu.

"Jangan marah jika aku mengalahkan anda"

"He~ mulai berlagak pada majikanmu?"

Merekapun berlatih bersama. Beradu pedang kayu yang di pakai untuk berlatih. Setiap hentakan pedang kayu itu beradu, suara hentakan pun lolos dari keduanya. Walau tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, Haruichi seolah tahu bahwa hanya dengan berpedang Eijun melonggarkan bahunya. Dengan kata lain ia terlihat senang.

Putra kedua Kaisar itu selalu kaku dimata Haruichi. Seolah tertekan akan sesuatu, seolah ingin bebas dari sebuah tali yang terjerat. Saat pertama melihatnya Haruichi langsung meminta pada ayahnya agar ia menjadi pengawal Eijun suatu hari nanti. Pada akhirnya ia bisa menjadi pengawal pribadinya, tapi kehadiran Haruichi masih belum bisa menjadi sosok teman di mata Eijun. Citra sebagai tuan muda yang dingin benar-benar melekat pada Eijun. Haruichi selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk majikan yang ingin ia anggap sebagai temannya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Kazuya terlelap sampai harus di bangunkan oleh Ikuu. "_Niisan... Niisan_!!! Bangun! Hari sudah sore. Kau seperti orang mati, dan kau sangat bau sake. Bangun dan mandi! Kemudian makan!" Teriakan Ikuu terdengar begitu nyaring. Tentu saja, karena saat Kazuya membuka matanya, bocah itu memang sedang berteriak di telinga kanannya. "_NIISAN_!!!"

"Iya, iya aku bangun. Ini aku bangun. Berhenti berteriak di telingaku."

"Yay! Akhirnya _Niisan_ bangun. Ibuuu Kazuya-_niisan_ sudah bangun!!!" Kazuya menggaruk kepalanya, sampai kapan bocah itu akan berteriak.

"Suruh dia mandi, kemudian makan!" Kazuya mendengus geli, Ana juga sampai ikut-ikutan berteriak.

Karena tanggung, Kazuya jadi ikut berteriak. "Baiklah aku mandi!!!" Ikuu dan Kazuya saling pandang kemudian tertawa bersamaan

.

.

Kazuya benar-benar tidak percaya dia hampir tidur seharian, alkohol memang memiliki dampak yang buruk. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bagaimana bisa sampai rumah padahal ia mabuk di ibu kota, jarak pasar dan ibu kota cukup jauh.

Sudah seperti rutinitas Kazuya pergi berjalan-jalan semenjak ada Yoichi. Setidaknya Kazuya bukan penyendiri lagi di dunia ini. Selain keluarga Ikimori, Kazuya benar-benar tidak memiliki teman.

Mereka berjalan kaki dengan santai di ibu kota. Tanpa tujuan dan tanpa obrolan.

"Mau sampai kapan kita berjalan? Ini sudah cukup jauh. Heh Kazuya!"

Yang di panggil hanya diam saja. Ekspresinya berubah seketika. Di mata Yoichi mungkin terlihat sedikit memucat. "Oy! Kau kenapa?!"

Kazuya menoleh kaku, ekspresinya masihlah pucat. "Y-yoichi... Aku-"

"Apa sih! Kau tidak jelas!"

"A-aku me-melakukan hal gila kemarin. Sial!"

"Aaahhh sudah kuduga-"

"Aku menyusup ke istana"

"Ya begi-!!!"

"Aku mencium Eijun"

"!!!"

"Aku gila"

"SINTING!!! KAU INGIN MATI HAH?! GILA!!!" Yoichi terkejut bukan main. Aksi gila Kazuya memang selalu mengejutkan sejak dulu. Tapi untuk menyusup ke istana dan mencium putra Kaisar bahkan lebih dari tindakan gila Kazuya yang dikenalnya. Menurut Yoichi tindakan itu lebih gila dari pada saat Kazuya menebas leher seseorang.

"Geh! Apa benar-benar bahaya?"

Kazuya baru mengingatnya. Ia berpisah dengan Yoichi semalam dan berjalan memutari pagar istana yang luas. Seolah mengetahui letak denah istana ia menebak ruangan Eijun, dan binggo tebakannya benar.

Yoichi menarik kain pakaian Kazuya. Mencari tempat sepi diantara bangunan. Kazuya meronta dengan perlakuan Yoichi yang tiba-tiba.

"Lepas-"

"Cih!" Karena kesal, pria asli ninja itu mendorong Kazuya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. "Kepalaku sakit astaga!"

Reaksi Youichi cukup berlebihan menurut Kazuya. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir tindakannya memang gila. Kazuya mengingat semuanya, dia mencium bibir Eijun dengan nafsu tadi malam. Rasanya wajah Kazuya memanas saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu!" Tuding Yoichi. Kazuya terkejut mengganti ekspresi secara tiba-tiba. "Haahh... Apa kau memaksanya?" Yoichi mundur menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu.

Seolah mencoba mengingat secara detail Kazuya menjawab. "Kurasa tidak, bahkan aku tidak sempat melihat reaksinya. Aku pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak marah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin! Berhentilah menatapku seolah aku seorang kriminal!"

"Kau memang seorang kriminal, bodoh!"

"Berisik! Aku memang tertarik dengan putra Kaisar itu. Tapi aku juga bisa mencari informasi tentang penyihir didalam istana melalui Eijun" ya walaupun ide itu baru saja terlintas dikepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lakukan sesukamu seperti biasa"

"Tentu saja!" Kazuya terkekeh melihat Yoichi menggusak kepalanya. Kazuya beruntung bertemu pria ninja itu, karena Yoichi menjadi partner menyenangkan didunia ini.

"Mau kemana kau?!"

"Cari cemilan"

Mereka pergi meninggalkan jalanan sempit yang sunyi. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata dibalik jubah mengintai dari atap rumah yang berjarak cukup jauh.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Udah sebulan aku gak up ya

Yap! Yang penting aku lanjutkan!

Tolong coment nya yak! Biar semangat!

See you next chap ️


	10. Chapter 10

Diamond no Ace

Pairing

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

.

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka karangan aku sendiri dan tidak meniru siapapun. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa genre manga, manhwa maupun manhua yang sedang marak di sukai yaitu ISEKAI dan kebetulan sekali aku ingin Chara dari Diamond no Ace ada di cerita ini.

..

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari lewat tapi Kazuya sama sekali belum menemui Eijun. Pria yang menjadi anak angkat dari keluarga Ikimori itu berusaha mendapatkan uang beberapa hari ini. Dengan cara membantu sang kakek menjual obat herbal di tokonya, terkadang ia juga mengantar barang pada beberapa toko di pasar. Bayarannya mencukupi hingga ia menyerah untuk mencuri seperti sebelumnya. Walau cara ini lebih melelahkan tapi Kazuya tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah untuk keluarga barunya itu.

Selama tiga hari ini pun Kazuya tidak menemui Youichi. Sebelumnya, orang itu bilang ingin mencari informasi lebih untuk apa yang Kazuya minta. Alasan mengapa Kazuya masih belum menemui Eijun juga sebenarnya ia hanya merasa malu. Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba kau menyelinap di tempat tinggal seorang Kaisar dan mencium seseorang yang bahkan baru kau temui beberapa hari, dan orang itu memiliki gender yang sama denganmu, bahkan orang yang kau cium adalah putra dari Kaisar tersebut.

Tapi pada kenyataannya Kazuya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal gender, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan selancang itu. Lagi pula Eijun sangat cantik dan manis, bahka orang-orang banyak menyangka Eijun adalah seorang wanita. Jadi Kazuya sangat amat tidak masalah dengan gender Eijun.

Di tengah pekerjaannya menumbuk daun herbal kering, Kazuya teringat bagaimana sensasi lembut dan wanginya bibir kecil Eijun. Lumatan rakus yang Kazuya lakukan tempo malam itu seolah ia benar-benar bernafsu ingin melumat Eijun seutuhnya.

"Ugh rasanya hidungku akan mengeluarkan darah!" Kazuya merasa seperti orang mesum. Bisa-bisanya otaknya dipenuhi dengan hal kotor.

"Kazuya"

Yang di panggil sedikit terkejut kemudian menoleh, "Ada apa Kaiji-_san_?" Kazuya yakin kakek-kakek ini seketika merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Pria paruh baya itu mendekat sangat cepat kemudian sebuah pukulan telapak tangan mendarat di kepala Kazuya.

"Aish!!! Apa-apaan ini, oy Hiro!"

"Ada apa, Ayah?!" Kazuya rasa ayah angkatnya sedikit tergesah menghampiri. Matanya menatap Kazuya dan Kaiji bergantian. "Kazuya?"

Kazuya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, atau mencoba meredakan sakitnya pukulan tadi. Pukulan itu cukup ampuh untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya tentang putra Kaisar. Ia menunduk hingga wajahnya separuh tertutup rambutnya yang memanjang. Pria paruh baya yang mengaku ayah dari Hiro itu pasti mempermasalahkan mengenai Kazuya yang masih belum memanggilnya Kakek. Astaga, Kazuya bahkan belum bisa memanggil Hiro dan Ana dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu. '_Dasar tua bangka_!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Putra mu ini!" Jari telujuk mengacung tepat di depan wajah Kazuya, "Masih belum juga memanggilku Kakek! Astaga! Dia cucu yang durhaka!"

Entah kenapa saat ini Kazuya ingin tertawa. Durhaka katanya. _Pfftt_!

Hiro hanya tersenyum canggung memaklumi, tangannya menepuk kepala Kazuya perlahan. Tatapannya lembut menatap sang ayah dan Kazuya bergantian. "Ayah, Kazuya memang kadang sedikit kasar dan banyak bicara tidak sopan. Tapi bocah ini sebenarnya sangat pemalu. Dia bisa bermanja-manja dengan ibu dan ayahnya tapi belum bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata" Hiro masih tersenyum lembut dan menatap wajah Kazuya yang mungkin sudah memerah malu.

"Dasar berandal! Panggil aku Kakek! Dan ini!" Sebuah kantung koin diserahkan paksa oleh pria tua itu dan pergi begitu saja.

Kazuya menatap kepergian Kaiji dengan heran. "Eh?!" Di kedua telapak tangannya ada sebuah kantung kecil berwarna hitam yang Kazuya tebak isinya adalah koin yang cukup banyak. Kazuya menoleh pada Hiro di sampingnya seolah ia meminta penjelasan.

"Ahaha! Dia menyukaimu, kau harus menganggap nya sebagai kakekmu sendiri ya. Ku harap kita bisa jadi keluarga selamanya." Hiro pun pergi mengikuti ayahnya memasuki gudang penyimpanan barang.

Tatapan ayah angkatnya sungguh tulus. Kazuya sedikit merasa bersalah lagi pada keluarga Ikimori. Banyak kebohongan yang sudah ia buat untuk mengelabui mereka. Bahkan Kazuya tidak berniat untuk tetap tinggal disini. Ia harus kembali ke dunianya, karena itulah ia berusaha mencari informasi adanya penyihir yang pernah Yoichi Katakan sebelumnya.

Kazuya menyeringai memperhatikan kantung kain di tangannya. "Lumayan juga"

.

.

* * *

Sore harinya Kazuya izin pada ibu angkatnya bahwa ia tidak akan makan malam dirumah. Ikuu merengek minta ikut ketika Kazuya mengatakan akan pergi ke ibu kota, tentu saja Kazuya menolaknya dengan keras.

Jarak pasar dan ibu kota cukup memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam lamanya, tergantung kecepatan kendaraan atau langkahnya jika kau berjalan kaki. Biasanya jika bersama Yoichi mereka akan berjalan kaki sambil menikmati pemandangan ladang para penduduk kerajaan. Tapi kali ini Kazuya ikut kereta kuda yang mengangkut barang.

Sebelum mendekat di wilayah istana, Kazuya turun dan berterimakasih dengan memberi beberapa koin tembaga sebagai imbalan karena pak kusir sudah mengijinkannya menumpang.

Langit baru saja berganti malam. Bulan dan bintang menghias angkasa. Seperti seorang pria romantis Kazuya memandang langit di tengah kota sambil mengulum senyum. Tanpa sadar menghalangi beberapa pejalan kaki.

Kazuya terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk bergegas menuju ibu kota, karena malam belum larut, sudah pasti tempat tujuannya masih banyak penghuni yang terjaga. Maka Kazuya harus singgah di suatu tempat untuk mengulur waktu.

Mungkin sebuah kedai makanan akan ia singgahi. Kazuya memang cukup membawa uang di sakunya tapi ia tidak pernah berencana singgah di tempat yang cukup mewah. Ya tidak semewah kehidupan modernnya di dunianya dulu. Tapi cukup mewah untuk kehidupan disini.

Tata letak kursi dan meja layaknya tempat minum sebuah _kabaret_, tempat dimana para pria datang untuk minum di temani gadis-gadis cantik. Sungguh, niat Kazuya hanya ingin makan dan minum saja, awalnya. Tapi, disinilah dia duduk di temani dua gadis cantik dengan kimono yang rupawan.

Kacamata bundar yang bertengger di hidungnya ia benarkan. Kazuya melirik pada beberapa pria lain yang memperhatikannya sejak ia memasuki tempat itu. Keringat menetes di pelipisnya bukan karena gugup oleh gumpalan dada yang menempel di lengannya. Tapi karena ia mengenal pria itu.

"Ikimori-_sama_~ kenapa kau terlihat gugup sekali~" gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi memeluk lengannya terus saja merengek merayu Kazuya. Jujur itu cukup membuat Kazuya risih.

"_Nee_~ ayo minum lagi~" ujar gadis satunya. Mereka memiliki rambut yang sama panjangnya. Mereka cantik tanpa dandanan berlebih dan manis untuk di pandang. Tapi sayangnya Kazuya sudah terfokus pada Eijun, yang jelas-jelas bukan seorang wanita.

Kembali pada pria yang memperhatikannya secara sinis. Pria dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang menutupi sebelah matanya terus saja melihatnya seakan Kazuya adalah musuhnya. Bukan hal baru karena Kazuya mengenal orang itu, atau katakanlah Kazuya mengenal orang itu di dunianya dulu.

Shirakawa Katsuyuki, pria yang sebaya dengan Kazuya. Pria yang selalu menempel pada Narumiya Mei di dunia ini maupun dunianya. Pria yang tidak pernah menyukai Kazuya karena Mei tertarik dengan kemampuan milik Kazuya sebagai catcher. Tatapannya memang selalu tajam tapi Kazuya rasa tatapan tajamnya kali ini lebih seperti menghujam seolah ingin membunuh. Kazuya jadi gugup.

"Maaf Nona-Nona cantik. Sebenarnya aku salah masuk tempat" ujar Kazuya sesantai mungkin. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat keramaian.

"Eeeh~ tapi kau sudah disini~"

"Benar~ bahkan kau hanya minum teh saja~"

Kacamata Kazuya berembun, ia biasanya akan langsung pergi jika di dekati oleh gadis yang agresif. Tapi itu akan membuat keributan jika para gadis itu berteriak. Kazuya hanya tertawa canggung.

"_Ano_ Ikimori-_sama_" Kazuya menoleh ke salah satu gadis yang masih bergelayut di lengannya. "Kau sangat tampan" reaksi Kazuya hanya tertawa canggung seperti sebelumnya. "Aku tak masalah jika kau ingin mengajakku keluar. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mau jika diajak oleh tamu lain, tapi untukmu tidak apa"

"Eehhh~" Kazuya menoleh pada gadis lainnya. "Kau curang! Harusnya aku duluan yang bilang!"

Sejujurnya apa yang mereka bicarakan Kazuya sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Ah maaf aku sedang ada tujuan dan aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian keluar"

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan kemudian menatap Kazuya bersama. "Ikimori-_sama_"

"Ya?"

"Keluar maksudnya seperti, uummm kau tahu? Tidur denganku"

Seketika Kazuya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kita bisa bermain bertiga, karena aku tidak ingin kau hanya dengan dia saja, Ikimori-_sama_!"

"Ya sudah, aku tak masalah"

Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis ini. Kazuya bahkan masih seorang perjaka, mana mungkin ia akan langsung melakukan dengan dua gadis sekaligus.

"Tu-tunggu!" Tapi Kazuya juga tidak bisa mengatakan hal memalukan itu. _Kazuya_ kawan Yoichi adalah seorang _player_, tapi Kazuya dirinya masihlah seorang perjaka. Kenyataan memang pahit.

"Apa kita tidak menarik?" Kazuya menelan ludahnya gugup.

Ini memang kesempatan dan gadis-gadis itu sangat cantik. Bahkan banyak tatapan pria iri padanya. Apa mungkin pengawal Mei itu iri padanya. Kazuya melirik mencoba melihat apakah Shirakawa Katsuyuki masih memperhatikannya.

Kazuya menghela nafas lega. Orang itu sudah pergi. Kazuya yakin dia datang dengan beberapa kawannya. Tapi sayang Kazuya hanya mengenalinya saja. Kazuya sebenarnya cukup khawatir jika orang itu mengenali wajahnya sebagai buronan kerjaan Shiro. Bagaimanapun Kazuya yang dulu di penggal adalah buronan kerajaan itu.

Kembali dengan kedua gadis yang sedang merayunya. Apa yang harus Kazuya lakukan?! Tengah malam masih cukup lama. Apa Kazuya harus tidur dengan mereka untuk sekedar mengisi waktu. Kapan lagi Kazuya memiliki kesempatan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan tempatnya?"

Seolah ada sebuah bintang di kedua mata gadis-gadis itu, berkilau bereaksi terhadap sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kazuya.

"Di tempat ku, kita pergi kesana sekarang!" Ujar gadis itu semangat. Mereka beranjak meninggalkan Kazuya agar bisa meminta izin pada pemilik tempat.

Kazuya menghela nafas lagi. Apakah keputusannya sudah benar. Tujuannya adalah Eijun, tapi ia berakhir dengan kedua gadis kabaret. Mengisi waktu dengan meniduri dua gadis? _Pfftt_ lucu sekali, sejak kapan dirinya menjadi pria tidak bermoral seperti ini. Tapi ini bukan kehidupan modern, ini seperti layaknya zaman sengoku dan moral tidak di perlukan oleh rakyat biasa.

.

* * *

.

Kazuya tidak pernah menyangka sex pertamanya akan seperti ini. Melakukan dengan dua gadis sekaligus. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh sangat indah. Kazuya seperti pria rakus yang memasuki dua lubang dalam satu ranjang, dan Kazuya benar-benar menyukainya. Pengalaman _Kazuya_ yang dulu juga membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti pria perjaka. Kazuya bersyukur karena tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Kepala Kazuya pusing, ia terbaring tanpa pakaian di antara dua tubuh gadis telanjang. Kazuya lupa berapa kali ia _keluar_, ia juga berharap ia tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang gadis-gadis itu. Bagaimanapun didunia ini tidak ada alat pengaman untuk sex. Kazuya tidak ingin tiba-tiba ada yang menggedor pintu rumah keluarga Ikimori untuk minta pertanggungjawabannya. Bisa mati berdiri kedua orang tua angkatnya. Kazuya bisa bayangkan kakek tua itu memukulinya habis-habisan.

Sempat terlelap beberapa saat akhirnya Kazuya terbangun dan membasuh tubuhnya. Hari masih tengah malam, bersyukur ia terbangun. Ia pergi tanpa pamit, hanya sebuah tulisan tidak rapih dalam secarik kertas tebal yang ia tinggalkan di dekat _futon_ yang mereka gunakan. Sebelum pergi Kazuya membenarkan selimut pada kedua gadis yang bahkan tidak ia ingat namanya.

"Terimakasih untuk pengalaman luar biasanya. Itu bisa menjadi pembelajaran untuk ku" Kazuya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Merasa konyol dengan perkataannya sendiri. Kemudia ia pergi setelah berpakaian lengkap, tak lupa dengan katana dan kacamata miliknya.

.

.

* * *

Setelah meniduri dua orang gadis, sekarang Kazuya menyelinap ke tempat Eijun. Entah kenapa Kazuya benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang bajingan.

Ia melompati pagar istana seperti ninja, ia berjongkok di atas pagar memperhatikan halaman depan ruangan yang ia ingat sebelumnya dan sudah pasti ruangan itu milik Eijun. Tidak ada seorangpun seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada Eijun disana.

Kazuya melompat perlahan mencoba tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia berjalan mengendap menghampiri teras kayu. Ada sebuah gelas keramik yang beraroma teh hijau, Kazuya tebak itu bekas minuman Eijun sebelumnya.

Kakinya melangkah menaiki teras kayu, tanpa berderit karena sangat kokoh. Tentu saja teras kayu ini adalah salah satu bangunan dari istana kerajaan. Kazuya mendekati sebuah pintu dan menggesernya perlahan. Ada seseorang terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran indah di setiap sudutnya. Beberapa kain lembut transparan berwarna emas menjuntai dari atasnya. Terpaan angin malam membuat kain-kain itu melambai-lambai, Kazuya sadar karena pintu masih terbuka kemudian cepat-cepat ia geser agar tertutup.

Langkah mengendap berubah melembut, seolah penuh ketenangan di setiap langkahnya Kazuya mendekat. Eijun terbaring dengan anggun, kain selimut menutup sampai batas perutnya. Wajah terlelap Eijun begitu cantik walau hanya terlihat oleh pantulan cahaya bola lampu tradisional. Bulu matanya sangat panjang, hidungnya bangir, bibir mungil sewarna ceri mengingatkan Kazuya pernah melumatnya.

Kazuya merasa seperti orang mesum yang sedang memandangi wajah orang terlelap, tapi matanya benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah cantik itu.

Tapi seketika Kazuya terkejut.

Mata bulat itu terbuka, menampilkan emas berkilau kesukaannya. Eijun terbangun dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"MIYUKI KA-UMPHH!!!"

Responnya sudah Kazuya tebak, dan dengan refleks Kazuya dekap mulut Eijun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ssttt... Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau bisa membuat kepalaku terpenggal jika ada yang tahu aku menyelinap keruangan putra Kaisar"

Eijun mengangguk cepat dan Kazuya menghela nafas lega.

Putra Kaisar itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, begitu juga Kazuya yang tanpa meminta izin duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Wajah Eijun terlihat cukup kesal.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang akan mengunjungimu, bukan?"

Semburat merah tercetak di wajah Eijun ketika melihat seringai Kazuya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kazuya melumat bibirnya saat itu.

"Y-ya! Tapi berani sekali menyelinap masuk seperti ini!"

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Eijun"

Putra Kaisar itu terlihat malu walau berusaha memasang ekspresi arogan. "Hmmphh! Setelah tiga hari lamanya?!"

Kazuya terkekeh melihat reaksi Eijun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "Malam itu aku mabuk dan dengan lancang menciummu." Bola mata sewarna koin emas itu menatap Kazuya tanpa berkedip walau kedua pipinya merona. "Aku menceritakannya pada Yoichi kawanku, menurutnya leherku akan di tebas karena aku menciummu. Aku juga tidak sempat melihat responmu malam itu. Cukup menakutkan jika kau marah dan mencari ku sebagai buronan"

Kazuya menatap lekat wajah Eijun, Kacamatanya ia lepas. "Apa kau marah?"

Eijun menggeleng perlahan, tangannya mengusap wajah Kazuya dengan lembut. Sensasi nyaman membuat mata Kazuya terpejam. Kemudian Kazuya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Ketika membuka mata, wajah Eijun sangat dekat, putra Kaisar itu menciumnya.

Ciuman terlepas dan Kazuya masih mematung. Walau sekedar kecupan dadanya mulai berdebar begitu kencang, rasanya seperti akan meledak. Di sisi lain, Eijun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia berguling di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah semerah udang rebus. Tersadar akan lamunannya, Kazuya meraih Eijun mencoba melepas tangannya agar tidak menutupi wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Eijun menatap Kazuya di atasnya, dadanya berdebar hingga Kazuya bisa mendengar di tengah malam yang sunyi ini.

"Matamu sangat indah" ujar Kazuya dengan intonasi yang lembut.

"Terimakasih"

"Aku sangat menyukainya"

"B-benarkah?"

"Tubuhmu harum, wajahmu cantik dan bibirmu manis hingga aku ingin terus melumat dan menghisapnya"

"He-hentikan! Itu memalukan! Dan lepaskan tanganku!" Kazuya tahu Eijun ingin menutupi wajahnya maka ia genggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

Perlahan Kazuya mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Suara degupan kencang di dada keduanya terdengar jelas karena hanya ada mereka di ruangan ini. Tanpa kejutan dan tanpa tiba-tiba keduanya memejamkan mata. Bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan. Mengecup, melumat bibir mungil Eijun seperti candu, Kazuya menikmati nya.

Semakin lama Kazuya semakin mendominasi, setiap inci rongga mulut Eijun telah Kazuya jelajahi dengan lidahnya. Saliva yang bercampur menetes dari ujung bibir Eijun dengan sigap Kazuya kecup. Pangutan keduanya terlepas dengan benang saliva yang masih terhubung.

Nafas terengah keluar dari mulut Eijun, Kazuya tersenyum menggodanya kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir mungil yang mulai membengkak. Masih menjadi fokus Kazuya, bibir Eijun mengkilap basah membuat Kazuya ingin terus melumatnya.

"Umphh..nnhhh, puaaahhh!!"

"Ehehe kau menggemaskan sekali, Eijun"

"H-hentikan! Tubuhku panas sekali rasanya!"

"Buka saja pakaianmu"

"T-tidak!"

Mata Kazuya menyipit dengan seringai di bibirnya. Eijun bergidik lalu memukul wajahnya. Kazuya hampir lupa dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Putra kedua Kaisar yang bahkan sangat pandai berpedang dan berkelahi. Pukulannya bukan main-main.

"Sakit! Wajahku!"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA! KA-KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!"

"Sssttt... Kenapa kau selalu berteriak!?"

Pukulan di wajahnya benar-benar menyakitkan. Padahal ia hanya menggoda sedikit saja. Nasib baik pikiran kotor Kazuya tidak membuatnya bertindak lebih.

"A-aku hanya kesal! Jangan berpikiran kotor!"

"Tapi kita berciuman"

"A-aku tahu!"

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"Lalu kau suka?"

"..."

"Apa? Tidak dengar"

"Iisshh kau ini!"

"Hmm?"

"Aku suka!"

Kazuya menahan tawanya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Eijun.

"Kemarilah!"

Eijun yang jelas-jelas wajahnya masih memerah di tarik paksa untuk berbaring disampingnya. Kepalanya terbentur dada bidang Kazuya, dan ada suara degupan kencang di dalamnya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Eijun mengangguk. "Aku selalu seperti ini setiap kali bersamamu, bahkan saat aku memikirkanmu pun sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"_Ummm_ mungkin. Aku tahu siapa kamu. Kau Kazuya!" Kazuya paham apa yang dimaksud Eijun. Kazuya adalah seorang bandit, ia bukanlah pria romantis yang menggoda lawan jenis untuk menjalin hubungan, pria itu hanya bertujuan untuk meniduri mereka saja.

"Baiklah-baiklah jika kau tidak percaya" di atas dada Kazuya, Eijun membenamkan wajahnya. "Kau tahu?"

"_Ung_?"

"Yoichi bilang aku sudah gila. Dia bilang aku sudah kehilangan akal dan kepala ku rusak karena tumbuh kembali."

"Wah itu terdengar menakutkan!"

"Kan?! Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Dia bilang aku gila karena aku tertarik padamu. Ya, Kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan tertarik padamu. Kau cantik, menawan, mempesona. Kau terlihat sempurna" Kazuya tebak Semerah apa wajah Eijun yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya menahan malu. "Aku waras, justru hanya orang yang tidak waras yang tidak tertarik padamu atau mungkin mereka buta." Pukulan cukup keras mendarat di dada Kazuya. "_Uhuk_!"

"Kau sedang merayuku?!" Kazuya harus benar-benar sadar bahwa tenaga Eijun cukup besar untuk tubuh rampingnya.

"Aku serius, dan jangan memukul lagi. Itu sakit"

"Hmpphh! Tentu saja aku menawan. Bahkan putra mahkota kerajaan lainpun menaruh hati padaku!"

Seketika alis Kazuya menukik tajam, rahangnya mengeras. "Maksudmu Mei?" Tidak hanya itu, Kazuya merasa suaranya lebih rendah dari biasanya. "Kenapa kau membawa nama pria lain saat kita sedang berdua?"

"Eh?"

Kazuya terkesiap, "Ah tidak, maaf." Ia merasa sekilas dirinya merasa marah. Ia merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang Eijun katakan sebelumnya.

"Kazuya?"

"Maaf Eijun, apa aku menakutimu?" Kedua lengan yang sebelumnya menjadi bantalan kepala Kazuya gunakan untuk memeluk Eijun di dadanya.

Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku merasa kau marah padaku. Maafkan aku" rambut brunette milik Eijun di belainya, siapa sangka rambutnya begitul halus. "Tapi aku yakin ini benar-benar dirimu. Kazuya yang ku kenal."

"Mengapa?"

"Cara bicaramu tadi seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu"

Kazuya tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya menatap langit-langit ruangan. Mereka diam beberapa saat. Hanya ada suara jangkrik dan katak dari luar dan Kazuya sudah terbiasa dengan suara itu.

Eijun membuka suara menanyakan keseharian Kazuya selama tiga hari tidak menemuinya. Eijun juga bertanya siapa Yoichi yang selalu Kazuya bawa-bawa namanya. Kazuya mengatakan bahwa Yoichi adalah sehabatnya. Ia tidak bohong, Yoichi memang benar-benar layaknya seorang sahabat. Kazuya juga mengatakan ia sedang mengumpulkan uang dan Eijun ingin membantu, yang tentu saja Kazuya terima.

Hampir lupa tujuannya Kazuya juga menanyakan sesuatu. Awalnya ia menanyakan tentang keberadaan Mei. Keluarga kerajaan Shiro memang masih menetap di kerajaan Seisho. Mereka berencana akan meninggalkan kerajaan Seisho besok lusa. Pantas saja Kazuya melihat bawahan Mei di tempat kabaret. Tapi Kazuya tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Eijun bahwa dirinya baru saja mengunjungi tempat itu, di tambah ia baru saja meniduri dua gadis sekaligus. Kazuya mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai permohonan maaf. Obrolan pun berlanjut sampai fajar tiba dan Kazuya pamit untuk pulang. Tapi tentu saja Kazuya mencicip bibir Eijun kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya istana cukup heboh dengan adanya senyum manis yang terukir di hibi putra kedua Kaisar. Haruichi selaku pengawal pribadi sangat senang dengan tuannya yang menjadi hangat walau ia belihat lingkaran hitam di mata sang tuan.

Saat ini Haruichi sedang membuntuti Eijun menuju aula makan. "Apa kau memiliki hari yang baik pagi ini, Eijun-_sama_?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku hanya sedang masuk tahap _musim semi_"

Langkah Haruichi berhenti, ia terheran dengan jawaban tuannya yang terus melangkah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

HALOHAAA...

Aku up nih... Maaf kelamaan. Ya pokoknya ada alasannya kenapa gak up-up.

Gimana? Bisa ngikutin ceritanya gak? Apakah sulit di pahami? Silahkan tanya saja.

Daaannnn...

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dong...

ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ

Oke udah bay bay...

See you next chapter (~‾‾)~


End file.
